


Y lo único que necesitamos del infierno...

by Bluebell_23



Series: Y lo único que necesitamos del infierno... [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Autolesión, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Sherlock, Fluff, John is very sweet, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Self-Harm, Sherlock is a Mess, Teenlock, pensamientos suicidas, sherlock ptsd
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell_23/pseuds/Bluebell_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi vida concluyó dos veces antes de concluir-<br/>Aún queda por ver<br/>Si la Inmortalidad desvela<br/>Un tercer evento para mí</p><p>Tan inmenso, tan imposible de concebir<br/>Como aquéllos que dos veces sucedieron.<br/>La Partida es lo único que sabemos del cielo,<br/>Y lo único que necesitamos del infierno.<br/>Emily Dickinson</p><p>Típica historia adolescente, John es un chico popular y Sherlock un seductor, intrigante y misterioso chico con un pasado que lo atormenta. John trata de acercarse, pero el pasado de Sherlock se cierra sobre ellos. John es paciente para acercarse a él y superarlo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo Uno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And All We Need of Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185367) by [4getwhatisaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4getwhatisaid/pseuds/4getwhatisaid). 



John Watson apoyado en el barandal del balcón observó la calle vacía, iluminada por la pálida luz del alumbrado público. El zumbido de conversaciones superficiales se colaba por la puerta entreabierta. John no podía recordar de quién era esa casa o incluso si era de algún compañero de la Academia Paddington o no. Aquella era sólo una fiesta más, una oportunidad más para que sus compañeros del equipo de rugby se embriagaran y ligaran con chicas, disfrutando de ser el centro de atención. John necesitaba alejarse de todo eso. Incluso entre la multitud, uno de los más conocidos y populares chicos de la escuela se sentía terriblemente solo. 

Miró el desdibujado número telefónico escrito en la palma de su mano. La chica era lo suficientemente bonita, pero tras esa larga hilera de superficiales e insatisfactorias relaciones John no estaba listo para involucrarse en otra. Talló sus ojos con las manos e inhaló profundamente el nocturno aire fresco. Una suave briza agitó los pétalos de las flores que colgaban de las columnas de mármol, una bocanada de su sutil aroma llenó el lugar. John se permitió disfrutar ese momento de paz, temiendo el momento de volver al interior. 

Un avión cruzó el cielo, John miró hacia arriba y siguió su camino sobre el cielo estrellado. En ese momento lo notó. Alguien se encontraba de pie al filo del tejado.  
John se encontraba en el cuarto piso, pero pudo ver una manera de llegar al techo por medio del siguiente piso. La ventana más alta llevaba a una terraza, una parte inclinada del tejado llegaba hasta ahí, lo que permitía el paso al piso más alto. 

El chico se encontraba en el borde con los brazos extendidos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la luz iluminaba los afilados rasgos de su pálido rostro. Rizos oscuros enmarcaban su frente, sus orejas y su nuca. Sus labios se encontraban ligeramente separados. Para entonces John estaba consciente de que le atraían tanto los chicos como las chicas, pero esa fue la primera vez que se descubrió pensando “Dios, es lo más bello que he visto”.

Tras algunos segundos en silencio debido a su asombro, John se sacudió un poco y recordó por qué estaba ahí. Sostuvo su respiración y se acercó al chico lentamente con una mano estirada. No llegó a tocarlo pero mantuvo su mano a sólo algunos centímetros del abrigo del muchacho, en caso de sorprenderlo y accidentalmente hacer volar por los aires al pobre chico. 

John se aclaró la garganta y murmuró -¿Te encuentras bien?

El chico no se movió. 

-Sí, me encuentro muy bien, gracias- Dijo secamente

-Uhm… ok. ¿Te molesto si pregunto qué haces aquí arriba?

-Es un experimento- Respondió -Trato de imaginar cómo sería dar el salto, sentir el aire mientras caigo, el súbito impacto de mi cuerpo contra el piso.

-Claro… bien- dijo John, sienténdose cada vez más preocupado -Si ya terminaste ¿podrías bajar de ahí? Me pones nervioso

En ese momento el chico abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada. -¿Por qué te importaría? La mayoría pagaría por verme saltar del edificio- El sonido sordo de su voz y el tono aristocrático con que hablaba tocó alguna fibra sensible en John. 

-Supongo que no soy como la mayoría- murmuró John. 

-No, no lo eres. El chico finalmente bajó del borde y se sentó en una esquina. Encendió un cigarrillo con sus finos dedos mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el rostro de John. Llevaba un momento estudiándolo cuando dijo -Así que llegaste aquí por la misma razón que yo, entonces

-¿Cuál razón?

-Estás aburrido.

John miro de nuevo con atención al chico y recordó haberlo visto antes. Se trataba de Sherlock Holmes, quien podía decirte tu historia completa con solo mirarte. El chico del que todos hablaban, pero con el que nadie hablaba, salvo para llamarlo “fenómeno” claro, lo hacían solo porque sabían cuan inteligente era, casi inhumano, y lo odiaban por eso. John en cambio se encontraba hipnotizado. 

Sherlock dio otra calada a su cigarrillo.  
-Esto es agradable, no suelo darme el lujo de charlar mucho sin ser atacado por eso. Eso lo aprendí en los primeros años de escuela, claro. Dannie a veces me escucha, pero no siempre puedo estar seguro si me oye o si tiene convulsiones. A veces trata de ocultarlas o fingir que no suceden.

John frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era Dannie? se preguntó ¿Su novia? Luego se detuvo. ¿Por qué le preocupaba eso?

Sherlock suspiró, casi había terminado el cigarrillo. 

-Seguramente se ha encerrado en el armario de nuevo, pobre chica. No pensarías que es ella quien siempre sugiere venir a estas cosas. Piensa que podría ser bueno para mí salir un poco. Debemos llegar tarde, cuando todos han bebido suficiente como para no notar nuestra presencia, pero al menos puedo hacer algunas deducciones interesantes. Claro, eventualmente ella se pierde y me deja solo con la idea de que podría encontrar a alguien con quien charlar.  
John sonrió. -Bueno, parece que lo encontraste

Siguió un incómodo silencio. Sherlock exhaló un anillo de humo y murmuró -¿Entrarás pronto?

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza. -Es sólo… debo irme pronto, no suelo quedarme mucho en estos eventos. Necesito sacar a Dannie y bueno…

-¿Qué?

-No tengo el hábito de pedir favores, pero quisiera una salida limpia. Ya pasé la noche sin llamar mucho la atención, me gustaría mantenerlo así. Si entraras antes nadie notaría que Dannie y yo salimos, no si John Watson entra a la habitación.

-¿Conoces mi nombre?

-Claro que conozco tu nombre. Sherlock apagó su cigarrillo y saltó.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Claro- murmuró John -Cuando quieras

Sherlock siguió a John a través de la ventana. John volteaba continuamente para asegurarse de que aún estaba ahí. La música había bajado un poco, pero las voces se escuchaban más fuerte que nunca. Sherlock se mantuvo algunos pasos detrás de John en la escalera y espero un momento antes de entrar y lanzarse entre la multitud hasta el armario. John, rodeado por sus compañeros de equipo justo en medio de la habitación, observó a Sherlcok.

-¡Allí está!- gritó Anderson -¿A dónde huiste? Pensé que estarías hablando con Sara.

-Salí por aire fresco, nada más- dijó fingiendo una sonrisa

Sebastian le dio un codazo en las costillas. -Bueno, la chica es cosa segura de todas formas ¿Eh, Johnny?

John no escuchaba. Espiaba entre las cabezas de la gente, observaba a Sherlock llegar al armario y sacar de ahí a una chica de las profundidades. Era una chica muy pequeña. Sus enormes ojos marrones parecían llenar la mitad de su pálido rostro, rodeado de un largo cabello rubio, de tonos color miel y cobrizos. Lo que más llamaba la atención era la cicatriz. Iba desde la sien hasta su nariz, rompía hacia su mejilla izquierda y seguí hasta la barbilla. Lucía como la cicatriz de rayo de Harry Potter, salvo porque ocupaba la mitad de su cara. 

Sherlock llevó a la chica guiándola con las manos sobre sus hombros con un gesto fraternal.

-Vamos, debemos volver a Baker Street. La señora Hudson comenzará a preocuparse pronto.

-Debes reportarte también, ella se preocupa mucho por ti, lo sabes- dijo ella con su delgada voz.

-Ella es tu tutora, no mía- murmuró él -Tengo suficiente con la preocupación de Mycroft. Probablemente ya envió un coche mientras hablamos.

-¡Hey, John. ¿Qué miras? Preguntó Anderson pasando su mano frente a John -Santo dios ¿Cuánto has bebido hoy?

-Estoy bien- dijo John mientras observaba a Sherlcok salir lentamente cuidando a Dannie de los ocasionales objetos que volaban por la habitación. 

Cuando alcanzó la salida, Sherlock miró a John, quien asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Sherlock sonrió rápidamente aunque aquello parecía más un tic nervioso. Alzó la mano y lanzó un extraño y corto saludo. Si alguien hubiera estado mirando se hubiera sorprendido, no era algo normal en él.


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El lóbulo temporal derecho es el responsable de la memoria visual. El izquierdo de la memoria verbal.

El lunes John llegó a la escuela con un horrible dolor de cabeza. No pudo dormir mucho el fin de semana, por alguna razón su mente volvía al recuerdo de la hermosa y problemática imagen del escuálido chico de cabello negro en el tejado. ¿Realmente había estado aburrido? se preguntaba John ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado a ver si estaba bien?

Sebastian y Anderson lo esperaban en la primera fila del salón de Inglés. Lo saludaron y tomó un asiento junto a ellos a regañadientes, no estaba de humor para conversar. 

-¿Y? ¿Llamaste a Sara?- preguntó Andersen

-No, estuve ocupado el fin de semana- murmuró John, cruzando sus brazos sobre sus libros y recargando la barbilla sobre ellos. Sabía que no tenía sentido tratar de explicarles que no estaba interesado en Sara. Hombres como ellos no desperdiciaban ninguna oportunidad con una chica aún si no estaban realmente interesados en volver a verla. De haber puesto un poco de atención hubieran sabido que John no era de ese tipo de persona. Para nada. 

-¡Vamos!- dijo Sebastian -Si no haces algo pronto Tristán te la robará. Estuvo sobre ella por horas la noche del viernes.

El dolor de cabeza comenzaba a ponerse peor. Masajeó sus sienes con la yema de los dedos 

-Está bien, si le gusta debe ir por ella.

Por fin la campana sonó y la clase tomó asiento. La Sra. Turner entró, pidió a todos silencio y comenzó a pasar lista. John cerró los ojos, sabía que no tendría que responder durante varios minutos, pues su nombre era siempre el último en la lista. A mitad de camino escuchó cuando llamó ese nombre. 

-¿Holmes?

Todos voltearon a la parte trasera del salón. Sherlcok estaba sentado solo en un escritorio cercano a la ventana. Cuando la profesora lo llamó por segunda vez, él lentamente levantó su mano para hacer saber que estaba presente. Ella no se molestaba más en pedirle que dejara de usar la computadora sin permiso en clase, era una vieja discusión a la que no entraría de nuevo. 

Tras revisar la tarea la Sra. Turner sacó algunas hojas de trabajo y pidió que las distribuyeran en el salón. 

-Pueden trabajar en parejas, pero no quiero verlos usar sus teléfonos- les advirtió. 

John miró a su alrededor y notó que las hojas se habían repartido correctamente, salvo que ninguna llegó a manos de Sherlock. Una chica llevaba las restantes al frente. Tomó aire y se encaminó con valor al fondo del salón, ignorando las miradas y los murmullos que lo seguían. 

Incluso bajo esa dura luz fluorescente Sherlock le quitaba el aliento. La camiseta negra que usaba caía sobre sus delgados hombros y dejaba al descubierto su clavícula. Sus pulgares sobresalían de la manga a través de un par de agujeros hechos a propósito, sus delgados dedos eran visibles entre aquella ropa que le quedaba ligeramente grande, se movían graciosamente sobre el teclado a gran velocidad. 

-Esa es una jugada peligrosa- dijo Sherlock, con la mirada fija en la pantalla -La gente hablará.

John sonrió. 

-La gente hace poco más que eso- quizá fue su imaginación, pero creyó ver un amago de sonrisa asomarse por la comisura de su boca -Así que... ¿qué haces?- preguntó John.

-Trabajo en un caso.

-¿Un caso?

-Asesinato. El novio policía de mi hermano a veces me consulta cuando sus casos lo rebasan-Repasó rápidamente un mail del detective Lestrade y abrió una imagen que mostraba un cuerpo. -Enfermedad del corazón, obviamente- murmuró Sherlock para sí mismo- Los anticoagulantes aceleraron la pérdida de sangre.

-Claro- murmuró John pasando su mano por su nuca, nervioso -Bueno, se supone que debemos trabajar en esto.

John pasó la hoja a Sherlock, pero él no respondió por al menos cinco minutos. Después miró a John como si apenas lo hubiera escuchado -Oh, gracias- dijo suavemente. Abrió su carpeta y sacó un montón de hojas engrapadas y buscó entre las páginas un minuto antes de contestar todos los espacios en blanco de la hoja a gran velocidad. 

-Toma- dijo Sherlock al pasarle su montón de hojas a John -Las notas de Dannie, tiene una extraordinaria memoria verbal.

John levantó las cejas sorprendido. -No pensé que un genio como tú necesitara tomar prestadas las notas de alguien más.

-No puedo poner atención a las clases- dijo Sherlcok mientras terminaba de enviar un mail y cerraba su computadora -Todo ese discurso tedioso de los profesores siempre acaba por aburrirme, normalmente leo el libro de texto, pero esto es más rápido.

-Así que… Dannie y tú son solo amigos, entonces.

-Compañeros de estudio- respondió Sherlock. Se dejó caer sobre el escritorio y descansó la cabeza sobre sus brazos -Yo no tengo amigos.

…

Durante el almuerzo John se sentó en el comedor junto a sus compañeros de rugby. Jugaba con su comida, pues no tenía mucha hambre. 

No lo creo- dijo Tristan mirando a John desde el otro extremo -Voluntariamente fuiste a hablar con ese fenómeno. Nadie en su sano juicio se acerca a él. La única persona que anda con él es la extraña chica con esa enorme cicatriz- Tristán señaló hacia la ventana y John pudo ver a Sherlock y a Dannie sentados en el jardín. Sherlock estaba recargado en la pared con un cuaderno sobre las rodillas en el que escribía. Dannie simplemente miraba a las aves que pasaban por ahí. Tristán se burló –Se hirió ella misma ¿sabes? Al parecer un tipo trató de manosearla en el pasillo y ella apareció en la siguiente clase con sangre goteando por su cara. Ese es el tipo de gente de la que se rodea, por si te dice algo. 

John se tomó un momento para procesar esa información. No podía imaginar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa pobre chica para hacerse ese corte en la cara. Giró hacia Tristán y le preguntó -¿Y ellos qué son? ¿Amigos? ¿Novios? ¿Salían?

-Dios, no- intervino Anderson -Ella es una perra frígida y él es un marica- observó la cara de sorpresa de John y lo atribuyó a la información recibida y no a su desagrado por las palabras que había usado –En serio, es por eso que se junta con él todo el tiempo, sabe que es el único chico en la escuela que no tratará de meterse en sus pantalones. 

Finalmente la resolución de ser civilizado de John se quebró. 

-Quizá es porque él no es un imbécil misógino- Se levantó dejando atrás a sus confundidos compañeros. 

…

Sherlock mantuvo la mirada fija en su cuaderno cuando John llegó al jardín, pero reconoció el ritmo militar de sus pasos. No había necesidad de los golpes que Dannie dio en su espinilla. 

–Sherlock, alguien se acerca- murmuró ella. 

Cuando John se acercó lo suficiente sonrió a Dannie 

–Uhm creo que no nos conocemos, soy John. Tú eres Dannie ¿cierto?

La mandíbula de Dannie cayó al piso. Con el cabello recogido tras las orejas Dannie lucía como un pequeño elfo conmocionado –Sherlcock- murmuró ella- Sherlock, mira, está haciendo contacto visual conmigo. 

Sherlock continuó con la mirada en su cuaderno. –Muchos chicos te miran, Dannie. Eres una chica muy linda- murmuró con aire ausente.   
Dannie lo golpeó en la espinilla de nuevo. –Pero me está hablando y sonríe. Como si no estuviera asustado.  
Finalmente Sherlock levantó la mirada hacia John. John seguía de pie, sonriendo sin saber qué hacer.

–Interesante- murmuró Sherlock. 

-Es especial este chico ¿no?- Dijo Dannie radiante. 

-Supongo- Respondió Sherlock- Pero creo que hablar de alguien en tercera persona cuando está justo frente a ti puede hacer sentir incómoda a la gente. 

-Oh claro, lo siento- Dijo Dannie como un pajarillo, sonriente. –Siéntate, si quieres. 

John se recargó en la pared y se deslizó junto a ellos. –¿Así que trabajan en cosas de la escuela?

-Sherlock pasa los diagramas y los mapas de mi tarea a palabras. No puedo recordar ninguna imagen por más de cinco minutos, porque mi lóbulo temporal derecho está jodido. 

-Se trata de un intercambio. Quid pro quo –intervino Sherlock- En pago por dejarme utilizar la parte funcional de su cerebro y así poder almacenar la información que yo debo borrar para darle espacio a las cosas importantes. 

Dannie sonrió de una forma extraña –No le soy tan útil. Simplemente no le gusta admitir que tiene amigos, lo humaniza demasiado. 

Sherlock podía sentir la mirada de John. ¿Qué pasaba con este chico? Era como si una fuerza extraña lo obligara a gravitar en torno a él, algún tipo de campo magnético. Sherlock nunca había causado ese efecto en nadie antes.

-¿Tendrán espacio para alguien más en su pequeño grupo?- preguntó John. Los semestrales de Inglés ya vienen y la Sra. Turner sigue sin decirnos qué capítulos abarcará.

-Será un examen acumulativo- dijo Sherlock secamente. 

Dannie buscó en su bolsa, sacó una tarjeta y escribió en ella –Aquí está el número de Sherlock- tendiéndosela a John. Sherlock la miro fríamente -¿Qué? Yo no tengo celular- Luego volvió a hablar con John –Quizá si trabajamos juntos podremos igualar un cuarto de su capacidad cerebral. 

-Lo dudo- dijo John, sacó un cuaderno y en un trozo de papel escribió su número. –Envíenme un mensaje si planean reunirse para estudiar. O si quieren salir o algo. Como sea, sólo avísenme.

Dannie golpeó ligeramente a Sherlock en el brazo. El chico accedió y abrió su mano mientras seguía escribiendo con la otra. John depositó el papel cuidadosamente sobre su mano y sintió un escalofrío cuando sus dedos tocaron la suave piel de Sherlock. Se decidió a marcharse, un poco a regañadientes. 

–Gusto en conocerte, Dannie- dijo en tono amable antes de volver adentro. 

Sherlock lo siguió con la mirada hasta que ingresó al interior de la escuela, después volvió a mirar a Dannie. –No te hagas ideas –dijo en tono malhumorado. 

Dannie se encogió de hombros. -¿Ideas sobre qué?

-Has estado esperando algo como esto por algún tiempo, pero no sucederá. Sólo es un tipo que pide ayuda escolar los cerebritos. No tiene ningún interés en mí.

-Oh por favor, eso no es cierto, además es el primero de su clase- luego lo miró de reojo- bueno, no el primero, pero algo así. Se las puede arreglar solo. Honestamente creo que le gustas. 

-¿Por qué? ¿por qué se interesaría?

-Eres especial- dijo llanamente –Tristemente solo alguien especial puede ver eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este trabajo es una traducción. De ser posible me encantaría recibir alguna crítica, si notan algún error por favor háganlo saber.


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay algo molesto/provocador a partir de ahora. Por favor, atención a las etiquetas.

Con la llegada de la noche llegaba también el silencio. El espantoso silencio que despertaba los rincones más oscuros en la mente de Sherlock. Sentado a oscuras en la soledad de su habitación trataba de mantener bajo control el caos en su cabeza. Su infierno había terminado hacía poco más de un año, pero aún lo acechaba cada noche. Las arrugas de las sábanas bajo sus dedos se sentían tal cual las sábanas sobre las que había yacido bocabajo, una mano fuerte sobre su nuca presionándolo contra la almohada mientras él luchaba por respirar, forcejeando con las esposas que lo mantenían atado a la cama. Todo a su alrededor eran manos bruscas, humo de cigarrillo, dolor y pánico. 

Una fría briza se coló a través de la ventana abierta. Agitado por las pesadillas que lo mantenían despierto. Escaló hasta el techo y se detuvo en el filo. En parte era ya un hábito, estiró sus brazos y tomó aliento. Aquella noche sentía el impulso, ese nudo de tensión pulsando en su pecho, invitándolo a dar el salto. A pesar de todo algo lo detenía. Pensó un minuto, pero no podía entender qué era. 

Cuando Sherlock entró de nuevo sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra sus costillas. Sintió la habitación dando vueltas, necesitaba detenerlo. Sherlock se acercó al cajón de su escritorio y sacó su navaja. El limpio y afilado metal brilló en la oscuridad. 

La química era simple. Mientras empujaba el filo de la navaja contra su piel sintió el golpe de endorfinas, básicamente morfina, no tan poderosa como las drogas que solía inyectar en su brazo, pero suficiente para recobrar la calma. Con cada golpe de la navaja goteba sangre, se permitía llevar su vicio tan profundo como era posible, aunque no tanto como hubiera deseado. Tras hacer cuatro cortes dejó la navaja. Y lo hizo justo a tiempo. 

Sherlock escuchó pasos en el corredor y se las arregló para bajar sus mangas al tiempo que Mycroft abría la puerta y entraba a la habitación. 

-¿No conoces el concepto de tocar la puerta? –preguntó Sherlock irritado. 

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, hermanito-respondió Mycroft, colocando su sombrilla contra la pared -Estaré en casa mientras mami y papi están fuera. 

-¡Por dios! Tengo 17, no necesito una niñera 

-Bueno, ahora ya sabes que siempre te vigilo, aún si no me encuentro en casa. 

-Sí, es algo irritante, además de innecesario. Tanto como obligarme a hacer el anti doping cada seis semanas. 

-No tendría que hacer esas cosas si hablaras conmigo, simplemente. Decirme un poco acerca de lo que pasa por tu cabeza, necesito saber que no eres un peligro para ti mismo. 

-Estoy bien -soltó Sherlock, asido a su manga. Esperaba que la sangre no traspasara la tela de su ropa y goteara en las sábanas. 

Mycroft lo estudió con detenimiento un momento. –¿Se fueron las pesadillas?

Sherlock no contestó. Aún si hubiera dicho que sí Mycroft no le creería.

–No tienes derecho a entrometerte en primer lugar

-Hubiera sido difícil permanecer ignorante sobre lo sucedido una vez que la policía se vio envuelta. Claro, cuando lo echaron todo a perder tuve que tomar el asunto en propia mano. 

-Podrías haberlo llevado a la policía, no tendrías que haberlo matado- Había aún varias cosas que Mycroft no sabía. El hombre cuya ejecución ordenó no era el único que lo había herido y ciertamente no era quién Sherlock deseaba ver muerto. 

-Me subestimas, hermanito, no sabes cuan peligroso puedo ser cuando se trata de mantenerte a salvo.

El corazón de Sherlock se aceleraba de nuevo, tendría que hacer otro corte si aquella conversación no terminaba pronto. 

-Estoy cansado, puedes irte ya. No tengo drogas escondidas bajo mi cama.

-Lo sé, ya he revisado antes de que volvieras de la escuela- Mycroft se volvió para irse- Buenas noches, Sherlock, descansa. 

Una vez cerrada la puerta Sherlock se apresuró a poner el seguro, enojado consigo mismo por no haberlo hecho antes. Se recostó y levantó su manga para apreciar su trabajo. El sangrado se había detenido, había coagulado, pero aún se podía ver la hendidura en su piel. Tomó un profundo respiro y cerró los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos rápidamente. 

Recostado sobre su espalda Sherlock miró el techo y parpadeó unos minutos. Por alguna razón la imagen del rostro de John Watson había aparecido frente a él y no podía hacerla desaparecer. John junto a él, pidiendo que bajara del filo de la azotea.   
No lo entiendo, se dijo Sherlock, mientras apagaba las luces y se escondía bajo las mantas. ¿Por qué le importaría?

…

John averiguó en dónde vivía Dannie antes de recibir el mensaje de Sherlock acerca de la sesión de estudios. Los tres fueron en el subterráneo desde la estación de Paddington y llegaron a Baker Street. Se detuvieron ante una puerta con letras plateadas, ante el número 221 B. 

Una pequeña mujer con el cabello gris respondió a la puerta. –Dannie, trajiste otro amigo- dijo alegremente conduciéndolos al interior. -¿Quién es él?  
John se detuvo y se presentó con un apretón de manos. Antes incluso de soltarlo la mujer se dirigió hacia Sherlock y lo detuvo para verlo de frente. 

-¡Santo dios, querido! Luces más escuálido que de costumbre- Dijo ella, tocando su mejilla de forma maternal –si estás hambriento hay algunos bocadillos y té en la cocina.

-Gracias, Sra. Hudson, pero no como mientras trabajo – respondió Sherlock- el proceso de digestión me hace lento. 

-Bueno, igual tendrás que comer algo antes de irte y no quiero ninguna discusión al respecto- dijo mientras Sherlock subía ya las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. La Sra. Hudson miró a John de nuevo. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes hambre?

-No de momento, pero gracias-respondió John educadamente- Estaremos arriba, supongo.

-Siéntanse como en casa

El departamento del segundo piso era agradable y acogedor, al menos el salón lo era. La cocina parecía más un laboratorio con todos esos instrumentos, vasos y reactivos en la mesa. Muchas preguntas surgían en la cabeza de John, pero lo primero que salió de su boca fue -¿Alguien vive aquí?

-No–respondió Sherlock- La Sra. Hudson sigue buscando un inquilino, por ahora le pago una pequeña cuota mensual, así puedo guardar mis herramientas forenses aquí. Mis padres no permitirían nada de esto en casa, especialmente las partes de cuerpo que tomo prestadas de la morgue. Bueno, no creo que la Sra. Hudson esté enterada de la bolsa de pulgares en el refrigerador.

Dannie giró los ojos. –Yo tengo el apartamento del sótano para mi sola. La Sra. Hudson ya no trata de rentarlo, se rindió hace algún tiempo. Y no permitiré que uses mi cocina como bodega. 

-Al menos tiene lindos muebles- dijo John sentándose en el sofá- puedo imaginarme viviendo aquí. 

-Repasar para el examen les tomó menos de veinte minutos, en el caso de Sherlock solo cinco. Dannie había escrito los detalles en una guía de estudio y Sherlock sólo lo repaso brevemente. John y Dannie continuaron haciéndose preguntas el uno al otro sentados en el sofá mientras Sherlock se fue a una esquina y cogió su violín. 

-¿Les importa si toco un poco? Me ayuda a pensar. 

John no podía más que distraerse por el sonido de las impresionantes habilidades de Sherlock con el violín. Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en las manos de Sherlock, la pálida y casi traslúcida piel sobre los huesos de sus delgados dedos. Sus pulgares aún sobresalían de las mangas a través de los agujeros. John se preguntó como unas manos tan cadavéricas podían ser tan bellas, incluso se preguntó cómo sería sostener una de esas manos entre las suyas. 

De pronto John se percató que Dannie lo miraba observar a Sherlock. -¿Es bueno no?- le susurró ella. 

John se aclaró la garganta y volvió a su guía de estudio. –Bien ¿en qué número íbamos? Cuando ella no respondió John la miro-¿Dannie?

La chica estaba muy tensa con la mirada perdida y las pupilas dilatadas. Su respiración era entrecortada y se aferraba al brazo del sofá tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. John la llamó de nuevo y lentamente ella lo miró. –Está ocurriendo- dijo en un susurro. 

-¡Sherlock, Sherlock!- dijo John con urgencia. El sonido del violín se detuvo –Algo está mal.

-Oh cielos, aquí vamos de nuevo- dijó Sherlock acercándose al sofá.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es?- preguntó John, algo asustado

-Tiene una convulsión- Sherlock sacó su pulgar de la manga y tiró de ella lo suficiente para dejar su palma expuesta. –Recuéstate- le dijo a Dannie y puso su mano en su frente –Trata de relajarte.

-Dios, tu mano está muy fría- dijo ella, buscando aire para respirar. 

John había visto algunas convulsiones, pero no estaba familiarizado con ese tipo de epilepsia. 

-¿Qué hacemos?

-No hay nada qué hacer, sólo esperar a que se detenga- dijo Sherlock suavemente –Terminará en unos minutos.

Dannie se aferraba al sofá y lanzó algunas palabrotas –Mierda. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre percibo el olor a sangre? ¿Por qué siempre huelo sangre cuando esto sucede?- susurró entrecortadamente respirando trabajosamente

-Es una alucinación olfativa-explicó Sherlock- Existe una conexión directa entre el lóbulo frontal y el hipocampo, en dónde se almacenan los recuerdos. 

-Lo sé, cállate- murmuró Dannie, con el cuerpo totalmente tenso- Demonios. 

Sherlock se mantuvo a cierta distancia de ella. No era del tipo de persona que ofrece un abrazo y sabía que Dannie evitaba todo contacto físico. Buscó el pulso de su carótida en el cuello, después tomó la mano de Dannie y colocó sus dedos en el punto exacto. –Respira y concéntrate en el ritmo de mi pulso- dijo amablemente. 

Tras algunos minutos Dannie comenzó a relajarse. Sherlock dejó caer su mano, pero ella la tomó de nuevo e introdujo el pulgar del chico en el agujero de su manga. Sherlock miró hacia otro lado sintiéndose culpable y ella lo miro fríamente. 

-¿Te encuentras bien ya?- preguntó John preocupado.

Dannie se sentó.-Sí, claro. Lo siento. 

-Iré a pedirle una taza de té a la Sra. Hudson-dijo Sherlock camino a las escaleras. ¿Quieres algo John?

-Sólo pídele la bandeja completa -intervino Dannie- Necesitas cuidarte tú también, luces algo pálido. 

John exhaló lentamente cuando Sherlock se fue. -¿Estás bien de verdad?

Dannie asintió. –Aún puedo oler la hemoglobina, pero se irá en un momento.

-Dios. ¿Cómo son esas cosas?

-Sólo veo mucha luz y siento como si cayera en un sueño. Por alguna razón eso me paniquea un poco. Sé que luzco como si tuviera un ataque de pánico y así se siente, pero no existe un estímulo externo que lo cause, se trata sólo de actividad eléctrica anormal en el lóbulo temporal derecho. A veces la ansiedad lo dispara, pero normalmente ocurre sin razón aparente. 

John masajeo sus parpados -¿Qué tan seguido sucede?

Dannie sonrió. 

–Ya suenas como un médico. Sherlock me dijo que eso quieres ser. 

-Nunca se lo he dicho- dijo sorprendido. Claro que nunca se lo había dicho, Sherlock sólo sabía ese tipo de cosas. 

-Él piensa que tienes todo para ser un buen médico, yo también lo creo. Por eso pienso que eres bueno para él. Necesita a alguien como tú. 

-¿Él… necesita un médico?

-No sé si ya lo notaste, pero él no está bien.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John hace algunos descubrimientos desconcertantes.

John estaba encontrando difícil acercarse a Sherlock con todos sus compañeros de rugby vigilándolo. La incipiente relación entre ambos se había convertido en un oscuro y peligroso secreto. Sus sentimientos hacia Sherlock se intensificaban y si estaba preocupado de que la gente lo notara no era nada comparado con el miedo que sentía de que Sherlock lo notara, aunque extrañamente esa era la única cosa de la que no se daba cuenta.

Cuando la campana de salida sonó John sacó los libros de su casillero y se encaminó a la salida sigilosamente. Quizá si salía sin ser notado podría toparse con Sherlock de camino a casa. 

Su plan no funcionó, pero tan pronto como había salido y piso la banqueta escuchó voces que venían del jardín. 

-¿Quieres decir tonterías ahora, fenómeno? –Anderson gritaba –Anda, di algo inteligente. 

John sintió adrenalina corriendo por sus venas mientras corría y giraba en la esquina. Tristan y Sebastián estaban a cada lado de Anderson, quien tenía a Sherlock contra la pared. La expresión de Sherlock era nula, sus ojos vacíos. No emitió ningún sonido cuando Anderson lo tomó del cuello y lo empujó tan fuerte que su espalda golpeó la pared, ni cuando Anderson lo golpeó en el estómago. 

-¡Oh, déjenlo en paz!- gritó John cuando se acercó rápidamente y tiró de Anderson. Él trató de empujarlo, pero John permaneció firme. 

Tristán puso un brazo entre los dos, mientras John miraba a Anderson intensamente. -¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Sí- se burló Anderson- ¿Por qué defiendes a este marica?

John apartó el brazo de Tristan y se dirigió a Anderson 

–Ya he tenido suficiente de tu mentalidad cerrada y de esa mierda homofóbica- levantó sus puños –Golpear a un chico que no pelea no te hace un tipo rudo. ¿Quieres pelear de verdad? Anda, pelea conmigo. 

Aún contra la pared, Sherlock salió de su transe y vio a John rodeado por los otros tres chicos. Aunque John era superado en número y por al menos una cabeza más pequeño, peleaba con la habilidad y ferocidad de alguien entrenado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Permanecía tranquilo, utilizando su estatura a su favor, daba golpes estratégicos y lo hacía con fuerza. Al parecer tenía buenas posibilidades de darles una buena batalla, aunque no sin salir herido. Sherlock no quería que eso sucediera. 

Buscó en su bolsillo y extrajo su navaja de un pedazo de papel en que la envolvía. Se acercó tranquilamente a la riña, tomó a Anderson y puso el filo de su navaja en el puente de su nariz.

-Sabes, Anderson, estoy trabajando en un experimento con glóbulos oculares humanos –dijo Sherlock amenazante- normalmente tomo prestados especímenes de la morgue, pero podría ahorrármelo y simplemente tomar uno de los tuyos.   
Anderson se apartó con una mirada de terror. –¡Dios, eres un maldito psicópata!- dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se alejó corriendo, seguido de cerca por los otros dos chicos. 

Cuando Sherlock se volvió para ver si John se encontraba bien lo encontró doblado de risa.

-¡Fue brillante!- dijo John jadeante con una mano en su costado-¿Viste la cara de Anderson? Creo que se orinó encima.   
Sherlock no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reírse también. 

Aún riendo incontrolablemente los dos chicos caminaron a la salida de la escuela. Pasó un largo tiempo hasta que las risas se detuvieron, para entonces se acercaban a la casa de Sherlock, quien se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Miró a John de arriba abajo. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sherlock, buscando en su rostro algún signo de rasguños o moretones. 

-Estoy bien- lo tranquilizó John. 

Sherlock pasó su mano por su nuca nervioso.

-Lo que hiciste allá, eso estuvo um… bien.

-Un simple gracias sería suficiente- dijo John burlonamente. 

-Claro, sí, gracias. 

-No fue nada. 

De pronto se quedaron en silencio. Parecía que habían llegado a nuevos territorios y no había vuelta atrás. Lo sucedido en los últimos diez minutos cambiaba el mundo de forma permanente. 

John se mordió el labio y habló por fin. 

–Te buscaba después de la escuela porque quiero mostrarte algo. ¿Tienes Netflix?

Sherlock frunció el seño. –Sí. ¿Qué quieres mostrarme?

-Bueno, hay un programa que comencé a ver hace poco, se llama Dr. House y el personaje principal me recuerda a ti. 

-¿El personaje principal de un programa médico te recuerda a mi?

-Sí, bueno, es que es un genio y resuelve casos médicos por medio de deducciones, algo como lo que tú haces. Además tiende a molestar a la gente de la forma equivocada- agregó John con una sonrisa.

Sherlock evitó sonreír también. –Bueno, mi casa está justo aquí, si quieres pasar. 

El corredor de entrada de la residencia Holmes era de techos altos, había un enorme candelabro cerca de las escaleras. Sherlock tomó el abrigo de John y lo colgó en un enorme armario de madera cerca de la puerta mientras John miraba a su alrededor. 

-¿Están tus padres en casa?- preguntó John

-No, están fuera en un crucero por el mediterráneo o algo así. La sala está por ahí- le dijo señalando hacia la derecha. 

John se sentó en un sofá de tapicería blanca en medio de la habitación, de frente a la enorme pantalla en la pared. Sherlock se sentó en un sofá junto a él y se masajeó las costillas. 

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó John preocupado. 

-Sí, estoy bien – dijo Sherlock, con un gesto despreocupado-Anderson no me golpeó muy fuerte, se asustó un poco cuando entre en estado catatónico. 

John pensó en ello un momento. –Acerca de eso… ¿Qué pasó? Parecías muerto y de pie. 

-Es sólo un mecanismo de supervivencia- murmuró Sherlock –Las respuestas ante una situación de estrés suelen clasificarse en “lucha o huye”, pero de hecho las respuestas son “luchar, huir, congelarse o desmayarse”. Claro que la gente suele tratar de pelear o huir aún si saben que su atacante es más fuerte o más veloz. Si se está atrapado, a veces la única opción es… actuar como si se estuviera muerto. 

A John le pareció que Sherlock se hablaba más a si mismo que a él. Una oscura mirada apareció en el atractivo y escuálido rostro del chico, de pronto Sherlock se puso de pie y se apresuró hacia el corredor. 

-¿Seguro estás bien?-preguntó John

-Sí, bien. Claro que estoy bien-murmuró Sherlock. Pudo haber sido la imaginación de John, pero le pareció que la respiración de Sherlock se había acelerado. –Sólo iré a la cocina a… verificar algo.

A salvo en la cocina Sherlock se aferró al fregadero y trató de calmar su respiración. Un foco en su memoria se había encendido en la sala y ahora su sistema nervioso automático reaccionaba con una dosis innecesaria de adrenalina. Sentía ese extraño hormigueo en su brazo como si toda la tensión de su cuerpo se acumulara ahí, esperando alivio. Con manos temblorosas tocó su bolsillo buscando la navaja, pero lo pensó mejor. No podía hacerlo con John esperando en la habitación de al lado. No tendría tiempo para esperar que la sangre parara. Buscó frenéticamente una alternativa y abrió una alacena, alcanzó un frasco de Valium que guardaba ahí para emergencias. Se tragó cuatro pastillas y las pasó con un trago de brandy de la licorera de sus padres, eso aceleraba y amplificaba el efecto. 

Pronto sintió alivio. Sherlock suspiró mientras sentía como descendía su ritmo cardiaco y el hormigueo en su brazo desaparecía. La cantidad de pastillas que tomó hubiera sido suficiente para noquear a la mayoría de las personas, pero debido a su historial de abuso de drogas Sherlock era muy resistente. De pronto recordó a John sentado en la sala y le preguntó desde el pasillo 

-¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Agua, té, brandy?

Escuchó a John hablar a la distancia. –No gracias, tengo agua en mi mochila. Tengo en pausa el programa, cuando estés listo- aún se notaba cierta preocupación en su voz. 

Un poco mareado, Sherlock volvió a la habitación y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a John, mucho más cerca de lo que él esperaba. John lo miró de reojo, se aclaró la garganta y tomó el control remoto para ponerlo en marcha. –Espero que lo disfrutes, este es uno de mis favoritos.  
Sherlock dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y vio la televisión con los ojos medio cerrados. Estuvo consciente para poner atención a los primeros treinta minutos del programa, pero después cerró los ojos por completo. 

John habló y sonaba muy distante. 

–Dime que esto no te está durmiendo, por favor.

Sherlock se despertó un poco y parpadeó. –No, es bueno. Lo estoy disfrutando- balbuceó- aunque ese tal House debería ser detective. Ningún doctor podría evitar a sus pacientes ignorándolos por tanto tiempo

-Sí – dijo John mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo- Probablemente tienes razón.

-Wilson está mejor capacitado para su trabajo. Me recuerda a ti- Sherlock se inclinó y pasó su mano por su rostro. John volteó a verlo. 

-Dios, Sherlock. ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó John – Luces como si fueras a desmayarte- Sherlock se movió como si tratara de ponerse de pie, se giró y se arrodilló   
sobre el sofá y puso las manos sobre el respaldo

-¿Sherlock, qué haces?

Sherlock cayó sobre su costado y John lo detuvo acercándose más, sostuvo al chico de la cabeza y los hombros cuando colapsó en su regazo. –Sherlock, háblame. 

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tomaste algo?-preguntó John tomándolo de la cara con una mano.

-Sólo un par de Valium, estaré bien- murmuró Sherlock. Se estremeció y miró a John –Tus ojos son fascinantes. Son azules, con un anillo avellanado en medio. Hetercromía parcial- sus ojos se cerraron, su respiración fue más lenta y todo su cuerpo quedó inerte. 

En pánico total, John movió su mano por el cuello de Sherlcok en busca de la arteria carótida. Monitoreó su pulso unos minutos, rogando porque se mantuviera estable. La luz de la lámpara de la mesita hacía crecer las sombras que provocaban los pómulos altos de su rostro y de la hendidura triangular sobre sus labios. John sintió un incómodo golpe en el estómago, se dio cuenta que tenía el impulso de tomar su rostro y besarlo. No hubiera sido apropiado hacerlo mientras Sherlock estaba inconsciente.

En lugar de eso decidió monitorear su pulso, John tomó la muñeca de Sherlock y tiró de la manga. Lo que vio hizo que su corazón cayera en su estómago. 

-Oh dios, oh dios.

Un entramado de líneas rojas contrastaba con la piel blanca como porcelana. John jaló la manga un poco más y descubrió que las cicatrices continuaban hasta el dobles del brazo de Sherlock, donde los cortes se encontraban con venas colapsadas y marcas difusas de agujas. 

-Dios, Sherlock, mierda.- Dijo John en voz alta, sabiendo que el inconsciente chico no podía escucharlo. ¿Por qué te harías esto? Incapaz de soportar la vista, bajó la manga de nuevo para cubrir las cicatrices. John buscó de nuevo la carótida y revisó el pulso de Sherlock. Sin poder detenerse besó al chico en las mejillas, en los ojos, en la nariz, en la frente. Puso su propia frente sobre la del chico y lo meció un poco. 

En su angustia John no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió. Fue hasta que el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta junto a él lo alcanzó que levantó la mirada. Un hombre de gran estatura estaba de pie en la sala, recargado sobre su sombrilla. Miraba a John con las cejas levantadas. 

-Buenas tardes –dijo el hombre en un tono casual. 

John se sentó y abrazó el cuerpo inerte de Sherlock acercándolo a su pecho. –Hola. ¿Quién es usted?

-Permíteme presentarme. Soy Mycroft, el hermano mayor de Sherlock. Sé quién eres, los he estado vigilando, a ambos. 

Un poco inquieto John miró al hermano más joven y constató que seguía respirando. –Creo que estará bien, sólo tomó algo que lo noqueó.

-Ah, sí, el Valium- dijo Mycroft suavemente –Iba a confiscarlo, pero me pareció que no era lo peor que podría estar consumiendo.

John frunció el ceño preguntándose a que otra cosa podría referirse Mycroft. 

–Bien, entonces será mejor que me vaya.

-Puedo llevarte a casa. Mi coche está estacionado afuera. 

-Gracias, pero creo que puedo arreglármelas

-Trataba de ser educado y hacerlo sonar más como una invitación que como una orden. De todas formas irás a casa en mi coche, tengo algo que discutir contigo.   
Fue un largo trayecto a casa, sentado en el asiento trasero del Mercedes negro. John miraba por la ventana, veía pasar el alumbrado mientras se preguntaba qué sería lo que Mycroft quería discutir con él. Mycroft no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron frente a su casa. 

-Parece que se han vuelto cercanos, Sherlock y tú. – dijo Mycroft desde el asiento delantero, manteniendo la mirada al frente- Han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos. 

-Sí. ¿Es eso un problema?

-No, está bien. Es alentador. –Dijo Mycroft con ligereza –sólo pensé que sería justo darte una advertencia. 

-¿Advertencia?- repitió John.

-Sí, no estoy completamente seguro de la naturaleza de su relación, pero me siento obligado a informarte que tuve que ejecutar al último novio de Sherlock.  
John no tenía idea de cómo responder a eso. Una parte de él deseaba que Mycroft bromeara, pero no parecía esa clase de persona. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-No creo que está en mí decirte eso. 

-Bueno, probablemente no está en mí escucharlo, pero dígame de todas formas.  
Mycroft suspiró.

–Sherlock huyó de casa cuando tenía quince y fue a vivir con un estudiante universitario. Lo indujo a las drogas y bueno…-Mycroft pasó saliva- cuando la policía lo encontró en su apartamento se encontraba en muy mal estado. 

John comenzó a sentirse enfermo.

-¿Qué le hizo?

-Todo lo que puedo contarte es que cuando mis hombres finalmente hallaron a ese bastardo casi lo estrangulo con mis propias manos. Sin embargo, di la orden de lo asesinaran lenta y dolorosamente.- Mycroft finalmente se volvió para mirarlo- El punto es que trato de decirte que no hay nada, absolutamente nada, que no haría para proteger a mi pequeño hermano. 

John exhaló lentamente, aún tratando de procesar la información. Finalmente dijo: -Supongo que no tengo razón para estar asustado de usted, entonces.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque tampoco hay nada que yo no haría para protegerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este trabajo es una traducción, si es posible vayan al original que es unas mil veces mejor. Aquí me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Nota del autor

Dannie notó la forma en la que John estaba mirando a Sherlock cuando se sentaron en el jardín durante el almuerzo. Toda la escuela podía verlos claramente, juntos, los tres, a través de las ventanas de la cafetería, pero a John no le importaba, todo lo que podía pensar era en su conversación con Mycroft y en el entramado de cicatrices oculto bajo la manga de Sherlock.

Un repentino aburrimiento atacó a Sherlock, quien había sacado su lupa e inspeccionaba a un abejorro muerto que yacía cerca del tronco de un árbol. Fue cuando  
Dannie aprovechó su oportunidad, ocupó un lugar junto a John en la larga mesa de granito.

-¿Así que ya viste su brazo entonces? –dijo ella en tono casual.

John frunció el ceño -¿Sabes sobre eso?

-Bueno, claro. Él nunca me habla al respecto, pero puedo reconocer a un compañero cuando lo veo.– Dannie enrolló su manga sobre su brazo y le mostró a John su antebrazo, estaba lleno de cicatrices rosas y púrpuras.

-Oh dios.- susurró John, cerrando los ojos.

-Calma, no lo he hecho en seis meses – Dannie miró hacia Sherlock -Aunque no sé cómo le va a él. 

John sacudió la cabeza con un gesto solemne. –No le va bien. 

-Me imagino que no -Dannie suspiró -Si hay algo que quieras saber -dijo mientras se bajaba la manga –puedes preguntarme. 

Lo pensó un momento y luego preguntó -¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo?

-En primer lugar, no trates de quitarle cualquier objeto punzocortante. Eso no lo detendrá, si realmente quiere hacerlo usará cualquier cosa que encuentre. 

-Entonces cómo…

-En segundo lugar, necesitas entender lo bien que se siente. Honestamente, yo lo extraño. 

John levantó una ceja -¿No duele?

-No en realidad. Las endorfinas que produce tu cuerpo al herirte están diseñadas para aliviar el dolor. Además durante una situación de estrés tu cuerpo disminuye la sensación de dolor. Todo lo que queda es un equivalente neurológico a un amigo abrazándote y diciendo que todo estará bien. 

-Supongo que un amigo real no reconfortaría de igual forma a Sherlock. 

-No, no lo haría.- murmuró Dannie –Eso es lo más peligroso cuando haces algo como esto, te hace querer alejar a la gente que se preocupa por ti, porque duele más  
cuando la evidencia de tu dolor los lastima a ellos. 

-Sólo quiero hacer que pare. 

-¿El dolor o lo que él hace debido a eso?

-Sólo… todo eso. 

Dannie le sonrió con tristeza. 

–En cualquier caso, si deja o no de hacerlo lo controla él solamente. Depende de si quiere o no. Todo lo que puedes hacer es ayudarlo a no querer hacerlo. 

-¿Cómo hago eso?

-Desearía poder decírtelo, pero no lo sé.  
…

La Universidad de Westminster se encontraba a sólo algunas cuadras de Baker St. Extrañamente Sherlock parecía familiarizado con el campus y fue capaz de guiar a John y a Dannie directamente hasta la biblioteca. La bibliotecaria los miró con recelo cuando se sentaron a trabajar en la tarea de investigación que debía entregarse la siguiente semana. John y Sherlock buscaron en los enormes y polvorientos libros mientras Dannie tomaba notas, pero pronto Sherlock estaba aburrido. 

-¿No tenemos alguna tarea de Química?- gruñó Sherlock –No puedo ver más estos libros de historia. 

-No por ahora –contestó Dannie- De todas formas tu palacio mental contiene todo lo que puede saberse de Química– Se asomó al reloj de John para ver la hora -Detesto dejarlos, pero debo ir a ayudar a la Sra. Hudson con la cena. 

-Espera-dijo John-Necesitamos tu lóbulo temporal- sabía que Dannie los dejaba solos a propósito, pero se sentía nervioso al respecto. 

-Puedo dejarles mi cuaderno, pero no creo que puedan avanzar mucho ahora que la mente de Sherlock se ha salido del camino –miró a Sherlock, quien ahora buscaba la entrada para el elemento Prometio en la enciclopedia. –No se queden mucho-dijo Dannie antes de irse –Parece que lloverá pronto. 

Nubes de tormenta se formaban en el cielo, al otro lado de la ventana. Sólo la tenue luz de las lámparas en las mesas iluminaba el lugar. John miró a Sherlock y vio sus largos dedos marcados con líneas negras de tinta, su nariz a centímetros de las páginas. Finalmente John habló: Anderson y los otros se alejaron desde el incidente. 

Sherlock estaba concentrado a medias en el libro, así que le tomó sólo como tres minutos registrar las palabras de John en su mente inquieta. –Oh- dijo Sherlock- Eso es algo bueno ¿no?

-Definitivamente-dijo John sonriendo -nunca disfruto su compañía en realidad. Aunque disfrutaba jugar rugby, correr, taclear, luchar, pero estoy pensando en dejar  
el equipo. 

-Lo siento por eso- murmuró Sherlock

-No es tu culpa. Fue mi decisión pelear con ellos, además si pienso aplicar al curso de medicina en la universidad mejor busco una beca académica y no una deportiva.

-Estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo bien. 

-Aunque hablando de universidades, yo pensaría que alguien como tú debería ir a una a estas alturas. 

Sherlock suspiró. –Mis padres consideraron dejarme entrar antes. Dejaron que Mycroft entrara a los trece, pero cuando vieron como cambió pensaron que había sido un error. Así que me tienen en el camino más lento, sigo en el mismo grado que los de mi edad. Muy beneficioso. 

Sintiéndose un poco agitado, Sherlock se levantó y paseó por el laberinto de anaqueles. Tocó un libro que le era familiar y lo sacó de la estantería. En la madera detrás del libro había una cara sonriente dibujada con plumón. Sherlock recordó los gruesos y ásperos dedos en la mano que la había dibujado ahí. Casi podía sentir esos dedos alrededor de su muñeca. Un momento, no casi, los podía sentir. No era su imaginación. 

Sintió una suave y grave voz respirar en su oreja. 

–Hola, querido. ¿Me extrañaste?

Sherlock suprimió un escalofrío y lentamente se volvió de cara a su agresor. Trato de apartar su brazo, pero el hombre lo sujeto con firmeza.

-Vamos, cariño. No hay necesidad de ser tan tímido conmigo.– susurró el hombre- He estado esperando largo tiempo que volvieras a mi red. 

Mirando los fríos y oscuros ojos de Jim Moriarty, Sherlock se preguntó cómo había permitido alguna vez que esa repugnante creatura lo tocara. 

La cuestión con Jim era que le encantaba tomar hermosas, extrañas y preciosas cosas y lentamente desintegrarlas. Había estado tan ansioso de tomar bajo su protección al joven Sherlock de quince años el día que lo encontró deambulando en los pasillos de Westminster buscando una distracción. Jim disfrutaba más que nada cuando veía esa mente brillante quedar en blanco, ya fuera cuando tenía a Sherlock perdido en la heroína o cuando lo recogía y lo llevaba a la cama para follárselo sin sentido. Los primeros dos meses Sherlock se permitió creer que aquella era una relación normal. Era demasiado joven e ingenuo para entender lo que estaban haciéndole. Sin embargo, Jim se aburrió muy pronto y cambió el juego por completo. Entonces Sherlock entendió. 

Jim jaló la punta de su manga. 

–Dime, Sherlock ¿quién te provee drogas ahora? –Enrolló su manga y se burló de lo que encontró. –¡Oh Sherlock, eres demasiado lindo como para cortarte así! Aún así creo que vales el mismo precio. 

-¿Aún en el negocio de tráfico humano, entonces?- Dijo Sherlock inclinándose hacia atrás, tan lejos como podía del hombre. 

-Claro que no, querido. Sabes que eres el único juguete que alguna vez he puesto en renta.-dijo Jim, acariciando con lascivia el rostro de Sherlock -Es una pena que me tomara tan poco tiempo para jugar contigo, pero disfrutaba observar.– Sus dedos bajaron por su cuello hasta la clavícula -Aunque Víctor se dejó llevar. 

-Sabes lo que mi hermano hizo con Víctor, imagina lo que pasaría si le cuento sobre ti. 

-Oh eso no me preocupa. Eres demasiado reservado.- dio un paso atrás y bajó la manga de Sherlock.–He guardado mi distancia, pero imagino que puedo hacerte un amistoso recordatorio: Eres mío. 

Jim sujetó el anaquel y acercó su cadera a una de las piernas de Sherlock. Él pudo percibir el olor a cigarrillo en su aliento cuando el hombre se inclinó y pasó su lengua a lo largo de su boca cerrada. Con una siniestra sonrisa Jim se deslizó entre las sombras. 

Le tomó un momento recuperar el aliento. Sherlock se sentía como si hubiera estado los últimos minutos bajo el agua y justo en ese instante saliera a la superficie, temblando y jadeando. El pánico crecía en su pecho, una reacción retrasada. Sus dedos temblaban cuando buscó en su bolsillo la navaja. Apartando cualquier precaución, presionó el filo contra su piel e hizo un rápido corte sobre las venas que formaban una M en su muñeca. La sangre salió profusamente, gruesas gotas se derramaron por su mano. Cerró el puño y dejó que la sangre se esparciera por su palma. 

Golpeado por una extraña y enfermiza idea, Sherlock quitó algunos libros con la otra mano y puso su mano llena de sangre sobre la cara sonriente dibujada en la madera. Dejó la marca escarlata a plena a vista y volvió a la mesa, se detuvo en el camino a tomar un pañuelo y se limpió la sangre de la mano. 

Fue muy afortunado que John hubiese recogido ya los libros y guardado sus cosas en la mochila, pues cuando Sherlock llegó a la mesa la bibliotecaria estaba de pie gritando -¡Oh! ¿Qué le han hecho a mi maldita estantería?

Sherlock sonrió ante las palabras que usó. –Vamos, John- dijo en voz baja, pero con urgencia-Toma tus cosas y corre*

John se sentó boquiabierto. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

-¡Rápido, John! –siseó Sherlock, mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar la salida. Escuchó los asustados pasos de John que lo seguía cuando la bilbiotecaria gritaba -¡Deténgalos! ¡Detengan a esos dos!

Sherlock y John bajaron corriendo al corredor principal hacia la salida. A tan solo unos pasos de ellos, John vio a un guardia de seguridad corriendo tras Sherlock y acercándose peligrosamente para detenerlo. John viró hacia la derecha y dirigió su hombro contra el hombre y lo tiro al piso, permitiéndole escapar a Sherlock. 

-Perdón- le dijo John rápidamente y aceleró para alcanzar a Sherlock. No dejaron de correr hasta que llegaron a los escalones del 221 B de Baker St. La lluvia había comenzado a caer para entonces. 

John se sostuvo del barandal jadeante.  
–Ridículo- dijo riéndose- eso es lo más ridículo que he hecho- miró a Sherlock y se le borró la sonrisa. -¿Qué le hiciste a la estantería?

-Nada serio- dijo Sherlock, levantando el rostro a la lluvia, aún bajo los efectos de la morfina. –Sólo dejé una pequeña firma. 

John se rió. –Eso es tan tú. 

-No tienes idea- murmuró Sherlock para si. Comenzaban a estar empapados, así que sacó su llave y abrió la puerta principal. –Entremos. Tengo un cambio de ropa arriba. 

En cuanto entraron al apartamento Sherlock cruzó rápidamente la sala y despareció en el dormitorio. John trató de seguirlo, pero se detuvo ante el portazo.

-¿Sherlock, estás bien?

-Bien- dijo Sherlock a través de la puerta cerrada. Entreabrió para lanzarle una camiseta azul marino de manga larga a John para que se cambiara. John la vio con detenimiento, seguro de que una prenda que le quedara al delgado cuerpo de Sherlock no le quedaría a él. –Lamento los agujeros en las mangas- dijo Sherlock empujando la puerta y cerrándola de nuevo, con seguro. 

-Sherlock, te puedes cambiar aquí afuera, no hay necesidad de ser modesto- John se detuvo, turbado por su estupidez, claro que no querría quitarse la camisa frente a él. Tomó aire y dijo –Sherlock, está bien. 

-¿Qué?- Sherlock presionaba una toalla en el corte fresco. Tenía que esperar que parara de sangrar antes de ponerse la camisa blanca que había sacado del closet. 

-Sé lo de tu brazo.

Sherlock sintió frío en el estómago al escuchar esas palabras.

-Perdón, pero lo vi cuando te desmayaste y trataba de revisar tu pulso- John empujó el picaporte –Déjame entrar, por favor. Necesito saber si estás bien. 

Sherlock se alejó de la puerta al escuchar el sonido de un pasador entrar a la cerradura, el seguro se abrió. John entró y pudo ver la toalla ensangrentada que Sherlock sostenía en su brazo. 

-Mierda- susuró John. Quitó la toalla y tomó la muñeca de Sherlock para verla mejor. Aún salía sangre de la herida. –Dios, Sherlock. Creo que podrías necesitar puntos. 

-Estaré bien- murmuró Sherlock –He hecho cortes más profundos que este. 

John guió la otra mano de Sherlock para que detuviera la toalla y la sostuvo firmemente. -¿Puedes decirme por qué haces esto?

-No quiero aburrirte con los detalles. 

-Lo que sea, debe ser bastante serio- se dio cuenta que hacía sentir a Sherlock acorralado y quitó sus manos –Mira, entiendo si no quieres hablar al respecto, pero quiero que sepas que… si alguna vez… siempre puedes decirme si algo te molesta. 

-Bueno, justo ahora tú me estás molestando- dijo Sherlock secamente. Se arrepintió tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca. 

-Bien. O.K.- dijo John con tono herido. –Te dejaré solo. 

Algo decepcionado, John recogió su mochila de la silla en la sala y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Llegó hasta los escalones de la entrada cuando escuchó la voz de Sherlock llamándolo. 

-¡John, espera!

Lo ignoró y continuó por los escalones hasta alcanzar la calle. Sherlock lo siguió y sintió una punzada en el brazo cuando la lluvia lo alcanzó, mojando de nuevo su camisa. 

-John, lo siento, no quise decir eso. 

-Está bien, Sherlock- dijo John volviéndose hacia él-No tienes que cuidar mis sentimientos. 

-Yo, sólo… tienes que entenderlo- pasó saliva- Esto duele. 

-Sí, apuesto a que duele. 

Sherlock negó con la cabeza. –No, John. Esto..-expuso su brazo- esto no duele. Es solo… la forma en que me miras ahora. 

-¿Qué?

-No puedo.. no soporto la manera en que me miras. Como si… te importara o algo así. 

John sonrió con tristeza. -¿Por qué eso te molesta?

-No lo sé. 

El campo magnético arrastraba a John de nuevo.  
–Si quieres, puedo hacer mi mejor intento para esconderlo.- dijo acercándose hasta que estuvieron a pocos centímetros uno del otro. -Dios sabe que he tratado, pero la verdad es que me importas. Más de lo que te imaginas. 

Sherlock temblaba cuando John se acercó y tomó su rostro con ambas manos. La lluvia lo había helado hasta los huesos, pero John irradiaba calor, como el sol. Sherlock notó que se inclinaba hacia él, con la mirada fija en esos ojos azules con un anillo avellanado en el centro. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había deseado estar tan cerca de una persona, así, no desde…

La cara de Jim pasó frente a sus ojos y los cerró con fuerza. –Mierda- gimió suavemente, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Shh. Está bien- susurró John, lo rodeó con el brazo y lo jaló para acercarse más –Mírame, Sherlock. Está bien. Todo va a estar bien. 

Sherlock abrió los ojos nuevamente. Destellaba emoción en los ojos de John, y toda la mágica generosidad del mundo en la que Sherlock no creía brillaba en su rostro. Sin pensarlo se inclinó y puso su boca sobre los labios entreabiertos de John, quien respondió abriendo un poco más sus labios, su aliento cálido con sabor a menta y té, lo besó.

Envuelto en los brazos de Sherlock, John dio un pequeño beso más en sus labios y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del otro chico.

–Wow-dijo con el corazón aún acelerado –no esperaba eso.

Sherlock descansó su barbilla suavemente sobre la cabeza de John. –Yo tampoco. 

Se separaron cuando escucharon ruido proveniente del interior del 221 B, la puerta estaba abierta. Dannie y la Sra. Hudson estaban de pie en la entrada, ambas radiantes. Dannie estiró los brazos al cielo y gritó –¡Sí, por fin!

La Sra. Hudson la acalló. –Vamos, hay que dejarlos. 

John sonrió y pasó la mano por su nuca, nervioso. Miro a Sherlock completamente avergonzado, lo abrazó de nuevo y le dio un beso en la frente. –Vamos adentro, a ver si podemos calentarte un poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La expresión que usa la bibliotecaria en inglés es "my bloody shelf", lo cual literalmente significaría "mi sangrienta estantería, pero "bloody" se usa como una expresión que se traduce como "maldito/a". Por eso Sherlock sonríe ante la elección de palabras, es un poco una ironía. Aunque me resulta intraducible para que funcione en español.
> 
>  
> 
> Esta es una traducción de un extraordinario trabajo originalmente publicado en inglés. Es la primera vez que traduzco algo y es la primera vez que publico algo aquí. Si es posible hagan críticas a mi trabajo de traducción y sigan el trabajo original, sin duda diezmil veces mejor. Y si he cometido algún error, por favor háganlo saber.


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se complican

Le tomó algo de práctica a Sherlock acostumbrarse a tomar la mano de John. Al principio estaba nervioso de dar alguna muestra de afecto en público dentro de los pasillos de la escuela en caso de que los ex compañeros de equipo de John lo tomaran como excusa para atacarlo, pero al parecer aún vivían asustados de que Sherlock se introdujera en sus habitaciones y les sacara los ojos, así que los dejaban en paz la mayor parte del tiempo. Ocasionalmente gritaban algunos comentarios homofóbicos, pero guardando una segura distancia. 

John nunca se había dado cuenta de cuantas parejas gay asistían a la Academia Paddington. Con todas las sucias miradas que recibían de parte de sus compañeros y maestros cuando pasaban por los pasillos tomados de la mano, era agradable recibir muestras amistosas de alguien. Otras parejas del mismo sexo los miraban y levantaban sus dedos entrelazados como signo de solidaridad. John siempre regresaba el saludo. La evidencia de cuan orgulloso estaba de ser el novio de Sherlock estaba escrita en todo su rostro. 

Claro que a veces las particularidades en la personalidad de Sherlock lo lanzaba de bruces contra la pared. Con frecuencia se distraía facilmente, pero se aislaba por completo del mundo a su alrededor cuando trabajaba en algún caso o algún experimento. También había momentos en los que John no sabía si le hablaba a él o hablaba al aire, al parecer se suponía que debía saber la diferencia. A pesar de todo, no podía permanecer enojado con él por mucho tiempo. 

-Ustedes son demasiado tiernos- dijo Dannie cuando los tres se encontraban sentados en la sala de Baker St. esperando que el siguiente episodio de Dr. House terminara de cargarse. John y Sherlock estaban acomodados en el sofá. -En serio, me duele el pecho de lo adorables que son, literalmente puedo sentir a mi corazón retorcerse.

John puso en pausa el episodio siguiente y se separó un poco de Sherlock. -Lamento si estamos siendo algo desconsiderados.

-No, está bien- lo tranquilizó Dannie- No es tu culpa que ahora sea un mal tercio. Necesito encontrarme una novia. 

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada. -¿Una novia?

Dannie asintió. –Sí. Claro que la única chica que alguna vez hace contacto visual conmigo es Irene Adler. Al parecer tiene algo con la gente dañada. 

John frunció el seño –Entonces tú eres…

-Una perra frígida homosexual –terminó Dannie la oración –De todas formas creo que Irene está fuera de mi alcance...

-Bueno, nunca se sabe –dijo Sherlock mirando a John de reojo –Yo estaba seguro de que John estaba fuera de mi alcance. 

-Cállate, era al revés –dijo John con una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza –Dios, todos en mi vida son homosexuales.

-¿De verdad? ¿Todos?- Preguntó Dannie

-Bueno, mi hermana mayor Harriet es gay. Les tomó algo de tiempo a mis padres acostumbrarse a la idea. Todavía estoy buscando el valor para decirles que soy bi, sé que aún esperan que al menos uno de sus hijos sea heterosexual.

-Mis padres también lo esperaban –murmuró Sherlock –Pronto se dieron por vencidos. Tomó la mano de John y entrelazó sus dedos. John se acercó y le besó la nariz, aunque era obvio que deseaba besarlo un poco más. 

Dannie tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor. –Dado que ustedes están seis episodios adelantados, creo que iré a mi apartamento del sótano y los veré sola. Los dejo para que hagan… lo que sea. 

-¿Segura? –preguntó John –Si quieres verlos aquí arriba nosotros podríamos… comportarnos. 

-Oh por favor, no se comporten. Dijo Dannie de camino a la puerta. Antes de bajar la escalera dijo –Ya saben en dónde está el dormitorio. 

John se recargó en los cojines y suspiró. Dando una rápida mirada hacia el dormitorio, Sherlock arqueó las cejas y dijo -¿Vamos?

El dormitorio estaba tenuemente iluminado y la cama King-size, con el blanco y suave cobertor lucía grande, tibia e incitante. Sherlock se acomodó contra las almohadas y suspiró contento. John dudó en la puerta, nunca habían estado juntos en una cama y solo pensarlo lo hacía sentirse abrumado. Entonces Sherlock lo miró con ojos brillantes y dio una palmada junto a él en el espacio vacío del colchón, el campo gravitatorio tiró de John. 

Los resortes rechinaron bajo el peso de John cuando se subió a la cama. –Diablos –murmuró John -Tendremos que estar muy callados o todo se escuchara allá abajo. 

Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en la comisura de los labios de Sherlock. –¿Sabes que este cuarto queda justo sobre la cocina de la Sra. Hudson?

John se dejó caer en las almohadas –Oh dios- murmuró.

-Esa es la idea-le susurró Sherlock incitándolo. 

John tomó aliento y dijo en voz más alta y de forma más dramática –¡Oh dios, oh dios, sí!

Sherlock se unió y gimió –Oh, John- se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y se puso de pie sobre la cama. John hizo lo mismo y ambos comenzaron a brincar ligeramente sobre el colchón. Ambos luchaban por no reír. 

-Oh dios, Sherlock- dijo John cerrando los ojos. Estaba disfrutándolo mucho, demasiado. 

Sherlock dio un manotazo en la pared –Oh John, sí- dijo en voz más alta –No pares, no pares.

Siguieron saltando, aumentando el ritmo hasta que finalmente escucharon a la Sra. Hudson golpeando el techo con el mango de la escoba –Compórtense allá arriba. No seré yo quien pague cuando se rompa la cama. 

Sherlock se aferró a la cabecera y se doblo tratando de evitar una carcajada. –Lo siento, Sra. Hudson.

-Lo siento, Sra. Hudson- repitió John –trataremos de bajar el volumen

Algo faltos de aliento, los dos chicos se dejaron caer en el colchón. John se rió de cara al techo y luego se volvió para mirar a Sherlock. La visión de su novio sobre el colchón, jadeante, como si en verdad acabaran de tener sexo, le causó tensión en el pecho. Después sintió tensión en otra región. 

Sherlock le sonrió. –¿John, debes ser tan transparente?- dijo suavemente, ya sin estar agitado. 

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó John y giró la parte inferior de su cuerpo tratando de estar más cómodo, sin resultado. 

-Puedes hacerme cualquier cosa que gustes ¿sabes? Puedo ser muy obediente. 

John hizo una mueca y suspiró –Diablos, Sherlock

Sherlock, totalmente quieto, lo estudió con detenimiento -¿Qué, John?

John se acercó y lo envolvió con sus brazos. Sherlock se apartó ante la súbita muestra de afecto. 

-No tienes que ser obediente, no tienes que hacer nada con lo que no estés cómodo. Cuando quieras que baje el ritmo o me detenga, sólo dímelo. ¿De acuerdo?

Sherlock puso su frente sobre la de John –De acuerdo- susurró. 

John lo beso lenta y tiernamente, entrelazando sus dedos entre sus rizos oscuros. Sus cuerpos rozaban y John sintió que Sherlock también estaba tenso. Deslizó su mano por su torso y tanteó hasta sus pantalones. -¿Está bien?

-Sí – jadeó Sherlock- se siente bien.

Sherlock estaba seguro de poder soportar cualquier cosa. La mayor parte de sus experiencias sexuales involucraban ser golpeado, atado, sofocado y bruscamente follado. En cambio, la forma tierna y cariñosa en que lo besaba John era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Su inconsciente estaba listo para apartarse de la superficie y hundirse en la nada, para sentirse muerto. Ahora sus sentidos vibraban de placer, calidez y vida. Era a la vez maravilloso y aterrador.

Cerró los ojos y sintió el cálido aliento de John entre sus labios mientras John frotaba la mano de forma cada vez más intensa y más rápida entre sus piernas. John lo besó del cuello hasta la clavícula, lamiendo y chupando. Entonces, justo antes de que John deslizara la mano bajo sus pantalones, Sherlock giró la cabeza y vio la pared. El Jim de su palacio mental apareció sentado en la esquina, observando. Sherlock se estremeció ante el fantasma del dolor. 

-No. ¡NO! - Sherlock se separó con violencia y resbaló de la cama en su ansiedad por apartarse. Golpeó el piso y se arrinconó contra la pared. 

John se asomó preocupado por la orilla de la cama -¿Sherlock, estás bien? Lo siento, no debí…

-No, tú no hiciste nada malo- murmuró Sherlock –Mi mente está toda estropeada. Necesito pensar- Se metió en el armario y cerró la puerta. 

John oprimió el rostro contra la almohada y gimió. No podía evitar pensar que era su culpa, había ido muy rápido. Sintió la culpa en el estómago, aferrado a las sábanas. Entonces escuchó un golpe secó y miró la puerta del armario. -¿Sherlock, estás bien? –Preguntó- ¿Qué haces ahí dentro?

Sherlock golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared por doceava vez. Estaba hecho. Había ya cuatro largos cortes inscritos sobre las viejas cicatrices de su antebrazo. Su ritmo cardíaco había bajado, pero ahora que el pánico se desvanecía una punzada de culpa tomaba su lugar." ¿Por qué?" se preguntó Sherlock "¿Por qué no puedo pasar un día sin echarlo todo a perder?"

John abrió la puerta del armario y encontró a Sherlock doblado, sosteniendo su brazo que sangraba. Sherlock se giró y apretó la cara contra la esquina. –Lo siento- dijo en un susurro. 

John exhaló. Nunca se acostumbraría a ver así a Sherlock. 

Sin decir palabra dio la vuelta y salió del dormitorio. Sherlock lo vio irse y se peguntó si finalmente había empujado a John más allá del límite. Después de unos minutos John volvió con una toalla húmeda. –Ven aquí –dijo John suavemente, llamándolo con la mano. 

Sherlock se acercó vacilante y dejó que John presionara la toalla en su brazo. John los guió de nuevo a la cama. Sherlock yacía rígido sobre el torso de John y hacía presión en su muñeca con la toalla mientras John lo abrazaba. 

-No pienses en eso –le susurró John besando su frente y meciéndolo suavemente –Sea lo que sea, no pienses en eso. 

Sherlock levantó la vista –¿No estás enojado conmigo?

-Bueno, un poco, pero no creo que gritarte ayude en nada. 

-Tal vez te haga sentir mejor

-SI no lo has notado, trato de hacerte sentir mejor a ti. 

Sherlock miró su brazo. –Básicamente acabo de recibir una pequeña dosis de morfina, creeme, estoy bien.

John cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza. –Desearía que pudieras aguantar un momento cuando esto pasa, dame la oportunidad de… no sé. Quisiera saber qué lo provoca.

-No quieres saber qué es lo que ocurre en mi cabeza. 

-No saberlo me asusta más. Me aterra, Sherlock. No sé… No sé por cuanto pueda seguir así. 

Sherlock presionó más los cortes. -¿Desearías que no hubiéramos empezado a salir?

John tomó su mentón y giró su cabeza hacia él. –No. Además, aunque solo fuéramos amigos igual pasaría todo el tiempo contigo, tratando de averiguar cómo hacer tu vida mejor. 

Sherlock sonrió. –Tú haces mi vida mejor. 

John suspiró y lo besó en la frente. Deslizó su cuerpo bajo el peso de Sherlock, gateó al borde de la cama y tomó su mochila. –Tengo una idea- dijo, buscó en el bolsillo y sacó un plumón rojo. John regresó y tomó la muñeca de Sherlock.   
Había una delgada línea sin marcas, justo debajo de la palma de su mano, John la besó antes de poner la punta del marcador sobre la piel blanca y dibujar un corazón. 

-Ya está- dijo John mientras rellenaba el dibujo. –Ahora cada vez que algo te provoque puedes mirar tu brazo y recordar que… que tienes a alguien que se preocupa   
por ti y que no soporta ver que te lastimes. 

Sherlock se fijo automáticamente en la forma anatómicamente incorrecta de un corazón humano y sonrió. -¿Sabes que eventualmente desaparecerá?

John se inclinó y lo besó en los labios esta vez. –Entonces tendremos que dibujarlo de nuevo. Para que sigas recordándolo. 

Se recargaron en las almohadas, Sherlock puso la cabeza sobre el pecho de John y dejó que lo envolviera entre sus brazos. Por un momento, John se preguntó si debió decirle a Sherlock lo que quería decirle cuando dibujó el corazón. Quería decirle “puedes mirar tu brazo y recordar que te amo…” Él no sentía que fuera demasiado pronto, John sabía que lo sentía, pero no estaba seguro si Sherlock pudiera entender lo que significa ser amado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este trabajo es una traducción, si es posible vayan al original que es unas mil veces mejor. Aquí me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones.


	7. Capítulo Siete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Este capítulo fue difícil de escribir y probablemente sea difícil de leer. Niveles ridículos de angustia y ternura. Por favor, atentos a las etiquietas."

Tras un par de semanas el entrenador del equipo escolar de rugby rastreó a John y prácticamente le rogó para que volviera al equipo. John accedió, aunque estaba algo aprehensivo de cambiarse en los vestidores con el resto del equipo antes de las prácticas. Continuamente había discusiones acerca de los chicos LGBT en los vestidores, le preocupaba especialmente hacer sentir incómodos a los otros miembros del equipo. Sin embargo cuando finalmente entró al vestidor tras su pausa de tres semanas algunos rostros amigables lo saludaron en la puerta. 

-Hey, ha vuelto- dijo Mike Stamford, sonriendo con amabilidad -¿En dónde has estado Jhonny?- Henry Knight y él estaban desvistiéndose en sus casilleros. No parecían intranquilos ante la presencia de John. 

John encogió los hombros. -Sólo me tomé un tiempo

Henry se quitó la camiseta y se puso el uniforme -Bien, es bueno tenerte de vuelta. He estado cubriendo tu posición, pero soy un asco.

Un poco más tranquilo, John caminó hasta su casillero y sacó el uniforme de su mochila. Sintió algunas miradas de sus compañeros mientras se desvestía, pero afortunadamente estaba muy cómodo con su cuerpo, así que ser observado no lo hacía sentir incómodo. 

Cuando se quitaba los ajustados pantalones rojos escuchó un bufido, al girarse vio a Anderson mirándolo molesto. John sonrió y dijo -No creo que a mi novio le guste que me mires de esa forma.

Mike y Henry sofocaron la risa al ver el rostro de Anderson ponerse rojo, enfurecido fue a cambiarse al otro lado de los vestidores. No volvió a hacer contacto visual con John el resto de la temporada. 

El último juego de rugby de la temporada era local. Las gradas estaba llenas, pero la esquina más alta de la derecha, donde Sherlock y Dannie estaban sentados, se encontraba prácticamente vacía a su alrededor. Aún así la mente de Sherlock estaba inundada de sensaciones azarosas de los individuos en la multitud. Quería cerrar los ojos y bloquearlo todo, pero entonces podría perderse algo importante del partido. 

Dannie apretó el lado izquierdo de su rostro contra el hombro de Sherlock y murmuró -Demasiada gente.  
Sherlock suspiró. -Lo sé- Puso un brazo su alrededor y ella se acurrucó en su pecho. -Debemos resistirlo, por John.  
Estuvieron sentados así por un rato, ignorando las extrañas miradas de los otros miembros de la multitud. Sherlock necesitaba mantener su mente anclada entre el mar de sensaciones y Dannie necesitaba esconderse. Se reconfortaban indirectamente entre ellos. 

Después de un rato Dannie habló, su voz se amortiguaba entre el pecho de Sherlock. -John te ha hecho más cómodo.

Sherlock estaba quieto con la chica acomodada bajo su brazo. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eres más confortable

-No es que vaya por ahí dando abrazos gratis- dijo Sherlock, disgustado ante la idea

-No mucha gente querría uno si lo hicieras

-¿Por qué soy sociópata?

-No- dijo Dannie entre risillas -porque ser aplastado contra tu frío, duro y nudoso cuerpo, con todos tus huesos encajándose, puede ser algo incómodo.

Sherlock sonrió y aflojó un poco el abrazo. -Lo siento

-Está bien, estoy segura que a John no le importa. Probablemente él es suave y esponjoso por los dos

-Él tiene buen tono muscular ¿sabes?

-Apuesto a que sí- dijo Dannie. Levantó su cabeza por un momento y vio a John derribando en el campo -Míralo, ahí va

John estaba en el perímetro de la acción, pero Sherlock mantenía la mirada fija en él. No podía verlo a esa distancia, pero imaginaba que John tenía esa misma fuerza y determinación en el rostro que tenía cuando se encontraba en su elemento, en medio del conflicto. De pronto sonó el silbato y todos en el campo dejaron de moverse. Antes de que Sherlock y Dannie entendieran que pasaba dos figuras se aproximaron a ellos y taparon la vista del juego. 

-Oh dios- murmuró Dannie, colgándose del cuello de Sherlock y ocultando la cara entre sus hombros. 

-Cálmate- susurró Sherlock -No parecen tan amenazantes

Molly Hooper y su novio Tom estaban de pie, incómodos frente a ellos, miraban a la pequeña chica colgada de los hombros de Sherlock como un bebé koala. 

Sherlock los miró con curiosidad y preguntó -¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

-Uhm… hola- dijo tímidamente Molly -Somos amigos de John.

-Hola- respondió Sherlock

Molly se mordió el labio mientras jugaba con su cabello. Tras una larga pausa dijo: -Estuve hablando con John el otro día y bueno… ¿ha dicho algo de la graduación?

Sherlock le echó un vistazo bajo la tenue luz menguante de la tarde. -John sabe que el simple hecho de pronunciar la palabra me causa nauseas

-Oh… uhm…- Molly titubeó -Sé que las graduaciones pueden ser vergonzosas y pretenciosas y…

-¿Aburridas?- terminó Sherlock

-Sí, eso también- dijo Molly riendo nerviosa -pero… ¿han ido alguna vez al Globe?

Sherlock frunció el ceño. -¿El teatro o el club nocturno?

-El club. El primo de Tom es de hecho el dueño- explicó Molly -Como sea, cada año chicos de la escuela se cuelan en el Globe el día de la graduación y hacen una especie de graduación alterna. Es un ambiente mucho más amigable

-Eso significa que todos los chicos gay estarán ahí- dijo Sherlock con franqueza. 

Tom asintió -Sí, básicamente- alcanzó a decir él antes de que Molly lo golpeara en las costillas

-Todos son bienvenidos- intervino ella alegremente -Sería maravilloso si tú y John pudieran venir

Sherlock sonrió de forma extraña -Suena maravilloso.

-Genial- dijo Molly con emoción -eso es genial. Tom la miró de reojo y la guió hacia la segunda fila de bancas en la que estaban sentados antes -Estaremos por aquí- dijo ella, quitando su brazo del de Tom -Supongo que nos veremos después 

Dannie levantó la cabeza y los vio irse. Cuando regresaban a sus asientos otro rostro de la segunda fila dirigía la mirada hacia lo alto de las gradas. Dannie puso los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sherlock y su barbilla sobre su hombro mientras se obligaba a hacer contacto visual con Irene Adler. La chica usaba una blusa halter verde que acentuaba sus hombros pálidos. Sus ojos azules y los delicados rasgos de su rostro con forma de corazón daban la ilusión de inocencia. 

La boca de Irene se contrajo en una rápida sonrisa antes de girar su cabeza al frente de nuevo. Dannie se relajó un poco y suspiró -No sé por qué ella hace eso

-Te encuentra interesante- respondió Sherlock -Irene se jacta de su capacidad de conocer los gustos de la gente, pero al parecer tú eres algo como un reto

-Eso es porque no me gusta nada- murmuró Dannie

-Te gusta ella, obviamente.

Dannie apartó los brazos y escondió la cara en su espalda de nuevo -Mi vida sería más fácil si mi memoria visual fuera la mitad de buena que la tuya. Siento el impulso de observarla y tratar de guardar una imagen mental de ella por al menos cinco minutos, pero es tan…- Dannie tragó saliva -Es tan bonita que duele mirarla por mucho tiempo

-¿Has considerado decirle eso?- preguntó Sherlock

-Dios, no. ¿Qué clase de respuesta obtendría?

-En el peor de los casos, sólo pensaría que eres adorable.

-¿Cuál sería el mejor de los casos?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. -No sé cómo se supone que estás cosas pasen. Lo de John y yo sólo ocurrió.

El juego estaba por terminar, pero el marcador estaba empatado y el equipo contrario estaba por cobrar un penalti. Prácticamente nadie respiraba entre la multitud cuando el jugador colocó el soporte de la pelota. Su pie hizo contacto con el balón, la certera patada quedó cerca de los postes, pero lejos de tocar el suelo el balón fue atrapado en el aire por nadie más que John Watson. 

-Oh por dios- Sherlock exhaló -Dannie mira- dijo dándole un codazo a la chica detrás de él. 

Ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo que el resto de la multitud lo hacía. Dannie se puso de puntillas y observó, tras la espalda de Sherlock, como John corría por el campo hacia el poste del equipo contrario. Algunos estuvieron cerca de derribarlo, pero tras una carrera de noventa y nueve yardas, John cruzó la línea de meta y puso el balón en el suelo. 

El silbatazo final sonó y la multitud prácticamente explotó. Consciente de la naturaleza reservada de Sherlock, Dannie levantó sus brazos por él y los agitó sobre su cabeza mientras gritaba celebrando sin sentido en su oreja. Sherlock inclinó la cabeza y se rió, sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando vio a John apartarse de sus compañeros de equipo y correr hacia las gradas. Dannie soltó sus brazos y le dio un pequeño empujón, Sherlock bajó los escalones con su abrigo ondeando tras él. 

En el instante en que se encontraron en la cerca John se acercó y jaló a Sherlock en un feroz beso. Sherlock pasó sus manos entre el cabello sudado de John mientras el otro chico se aferraba al cuello de su abrigo y aspiraba todo su aliento. 

-Eso fue brillante-dijo Sherlock buscando aire -Estuviste brillante

John le dirigió una radiante sonrisa -Tengo algo que preguntarte

-¿Sí?- dijo Sherlock con una idea lo que quería preguntar. 

-¿Irías conmigo a una graduación alterna?

Sherlock sonrió -¿Sabes que el adjetivo no hace esa palabra más apetitosa?

John sacudió la cabeza impaciente y sonrió –Sínico 

-Está bien, si insistes. Seguro que una noche de clichés adolescentes no me matarán- masculló Sherlock, tirando de él para besarlo de nuevo.

John alegre dijo aún en sus labios -Ya quieres que ocurra ¿no?

En el proceso de formular algún comentario sarcástico Sherlock miró hacia atrás y vio algo inesperado. John siguió su mirada –Wow- susurró -mira eso.

En lo alto de las gradas, en la esquina de la derecha, Irene y Dannie estaban sentadas muy cerca. No parecían decir mucho, pero cuando Irene levantó su mano hacia la frente de Dannie y puso un mechón de cabello tras su oreja ella no retrocedió. Cuando notó que John y Sherlock veían la escena desde el campo ambos levantaron sus pulgares. 

…

El sol caía cuando el Mercedes negro de Mycroft los dejó en la casa de los Holmes. John entró directamente a la cocina -¿Hay algo para comer?- preguntó abriendo el refrigerador -Muero de hambre.

-Hay un emparedado en la repisa que ha estado menos de treinta y seis horas ahí- respondió Sherlock desde la mesa. -Mycroft tiene el hábito de ordenar comida y enviarla a la casa algunas veces a la semana, a veces viene y se queda para asegurarse que coma. Es algo irritante.

-Bueno, no puedo culparlo. Tienes el hábito de descuidar las necesidades de tu cuerpo- John puso la mitad del emparedado en un plato y lo puso en la mesa frente a Sherlock antes de devorar su mitad en dos mordiscos. Encontró un six-pack de Coca en el refrigerador y le pasó uno a Sherlock, quien ahora miraba concentrado la pantalla de su computadora. Abrió la botella de Coca, pero ignoro el emparedado. 

-¿Lestrade te envió algún caso?- preguntó John, tomó algunos tragos de refresco y volvió a cerrar la botella. 

-Apuñalaron a alguien en la Universidad- respondió Sherlock, quién abría el archivo adjunto que contenía el reporte policial -Estás investigaciones irían más rápido si de hecho me permitieran ver la escena del crimen, pero Lestrade no quiere que sus superiores se enteren de que consulta a un chico de diecisiete años en sus casos

Sherlock aún estaba medio consciente de su entorno, pero John sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo. -Bueno, me encantaría usar la regadera, si está bien.

-Bien, claro- Sherlock murmuró, sus ojos leían rápidamente el reporte. 

Y… se fue pensó John -Bien, estaré arriba.

Si Sherlock no hubiera estado ocupado en ese momento John tal vez hubiera intentado invitarlo a bañarse con él. Aunque él sabía que probablemente no era una buena idea. Habían logrado llegar a masturbarse sin que Sherlock tuviera ataques de pánico, pero ambos permanecían vestidos debajo de las mantas de la cama de Sherlock. Las diestras manos de Sherlock llevaban a John al clímax en minutos y tras eso John estaba ansioso por retribuirle. Como receptor, en cambio, Sherlock siempre lucía algo apartado. Permanecía muy quieto con la mirada perdida mientras el otro chico frotaba en un esfuerzo de darle placer. Cuando finalmente alcanzaba el clímax, aparte de algún estremecimiento, el chico sentía el orgasmo en silencio, como si hubiera sido entrenado para permanecer quieto. Tras algunos de estos intentos John decidió que lo mejor era quedarse en abrazos y caricias por ahora. El podía lidiar solo con sus ocasionales erecciones. 

En la cocina Sherlock estaba mascullando para si mientras leía las notas del detective. Al parecer el arma homicida se quedó dentro del cuerpo de la víctima. El asesino la había usado como alfiler para dejar una nota en la espalda de la víctima y la policía creía que la nota era para la víctima. -Idiotas, todos ellos- murmuró Sherlock -¿Por qué el asesino dejaría una nota para la víctima? Está muerto.

Curioso acerca del contenido de la nota Sherlock abrió las imágenes adjuntas. Un acercamiento de la cara de la víctima apareció en la pantalla y Sherlock contuvo el aliento. Reconoció al tipo como uno de los clientes de Jim. Con manos temblorosas abrió otra imagen, la cual mostraba una vista aérea del cuerpo. En el momento en que se encontró con las dos palabras garabateadas en el sangriento trozo de papel, Sherlock sintió que el mundo se venía abajo. 

La nota decía: ERES MÍO

…

Unos veinte minutos después John bajó las escaleras con el cabello limpio y ropa fresca. Buscó en la cocina y encontró la mesa vacía. -¿Sherlock? - llamó -Si acabaste de resolver crímenes puedo encender Netflix- no obtuvo respuesta y el silencio lo inquieto -¿Sherlock?

Suspiró de alivio cuando entró a la sala y encontró a Sherlock en el sofá. El sonido de la tele estaba bajo, pero vio a House y Wilson discutiendo en la pantalla. -¿No podías esperar a que bajara antes de poner el siguiente episodio?

-Es uno anterior- masculló débilmente Sherlock. Su voz sonaba vacía -Lo puse para tener algo de ruido de fondo

Al verlo con más detenimiento John se dio cuenta que los ojos de Sherlock estaba vidriosos y desenfocados. Estaba tirado sobre los cojines como un inválido que yace en la cama de un hospital. Apenas notó cuando John pausó el programa y apagó el televisor. 

-Sherlock- dijo John con suavidad sentándose junto a él -¿cuántos valium tomaste?

-Sólo los cuatro usuales- respondió Sherlock con la vista fija al frente

John llevó su mano al cuello de Sherlock y sintió un pulso lento. -¿Seguro que eso fue todo?

-Si quisiera suicidarme no usaría píldoras para hacerlo

-Dios, Sherlock. ¿Por qué piensas siquiera en esas cosas?- El chico no respondía y eso aumentó la ansiedad de John. -¿Sherlock?

Cuando finalmente volvió a hablar, la voz de Sherlock se quebró.

-Lo siento, John. Esto no es justo para ti

-¿De qué hablas?

-Siempre hago cosas que te asustan o te preocupan o te lastiman y ni siquiera puedo decirte por qué

Aún si John hubiera encontrado una respuesta no era probable que Sherlock la recordara después. John simplemente lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo sostuvo unos minutos, con la sensación de que si lo soltaba Sherlock se desvanecería. Después se levantó y puso al otro chico de pie. -Vamos- dijo -te llevaré a la cama.

 

…

La habitación estaba a oscuras cuando Sherlock despertó. Tenía un sabor metálico en la boca y un dolor sordo en el pecho. De pronto la imagen de la nota manchada de sangre pasó por su cabeza y las implicaciones lo golpearon con fuerza. Jim lo había observado todo este tiempo, esperando el momento perfecto para tomar posesión de él, otra vez. Obviamente sabía de los mails de Sherlock con Lestrade, sabía que lo había consultado en los casos de asesinato. Las posibilidades indicaban que también sabía sobre John. 

John

Sherlock se giró y encontró a John dormido junto a él. Puso suavemente una mano sobre el pecho del chico y sintió un firme latido. John. Mirada amable, brazos fuertes, manos cariñosas, corazón atento. A diferencia de Sherlock, John era puro, estaba intacto, sin daños. John no merecía ser arrastrado en eso y Sherlock se dio cuenta que moriría antes de permitir que eso sucediera…

Una briza fría entro por la venta abierta y sacó a John de su profundo sueño. Abrió los ojos y noto de inmediato el espacio vacío junto a él. Encendió la lámpara, parpadeó y observó la habitación. Escuchó un zumbido y vio el teléfono de Sherlock encenderse en la mesa. John lo abrió y encontró muchos mensajes de Lestrade. 

Leyó los últimos dos. 

Lestrade: ¿Qué quieres decir con que la note era para la víctima? ¿Para quién era entonces?  
Lestrade: Demonios, Sherlock, esto es serio. La nota decía “Eres mío”. Quienquiera que sea está en peligro. 

Ahora John buscó a su alrededor frenéticamente. Finalmente vio a Sherlock tras la ventana. Estaba de pie afuera, en la orilla, con los brazos estirados y John recordó la noche en que se conocieron. 

Asomó su cabeza por la ventana. -¡Sherlock, trae tu escuálido trasero aquí, ahora! ¡Este no es momento para tus experimentos! - El chico bajó los brazos, pero no volteó -¿Sherlock?

Se acercó con cuidado, John salió al tejado y tiró de su brazo con delicadeza para que se alejara de la orilla. Giró al chico para verlo de frente y en ese momento John vio algo que lo asustó de verdad. Sherlock lloraba. 

"Oh dios, realmente iba a saltar"

John jaló a Sherlock y acercó su cuerpo contra el suyo. -Nunca hagas eso- susurró con la voz entrecortada -Prométemelo. No importa lo que pase por ese extraño cerebro tuyo, nunca te hagas eso

Sherlock ahogó un sollozo -John, yo..

-¡Prometemelo!

-Está bien, te lo prometo

De vuelta en la habitación, Sherlock comenzó a temblar y no sólo por el frío. En el momento en que John cerró la ventana Sherlock cayó al piso. John saltó sobre él, levantó su frío, delgado y tembloroso cuerpo del piso con sorprendente facilidad, lo llevó a la cama y puso las mantas sobre ellos. Acomodó a Sherlock entre sus brazos y pasó el pulgar por sus mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas. 

-Por favor, Sherlock- rogó John -Estoy realmente asustado. Por favor, dime qué pasa- Lanzó una mirada a la mesa. -Lestrade sigue enviando mensajes acerca del caso, algo de una nota del asesino, alguien en peligro- el temblor empeoró -Dios, Sherlock. ¿Qué pasa?

Cuando finalmente Sherlock habló, John no estaba preparado para la respuesta. 

-La nota era para mí.

La mente de John retrocedió -¿Cómo es posible eso?- preguntó -¿conoces al asesino?

-Conozco a quien organizo el asesinato. Lo hizo para enviarme un mensaje

-¿Quién es?

-Jim Moriarty- Murmuró Sherlock débilmente -Mi ex

John lo miro confundido -Pensé que estaba muerto

Sherlock se giró para verlo -Dios. ¿Qué te dijo Mycroft?

-No me dio detalles. Sólo dijo que habían ejecutado al tipo

Sherlock suspiró tembloroso y dijo -Hay cosas que Mycroft aún no sabe. El hombre que mató no era mi novio. Era un cliente.

John estaba seguro de haber escuchado mal. -¿Un cliente?

-Es una larga historia.

-Sherlock, si alguien allá afuera que trata de herirte…- John sintió un escalofrío pasar por el cuerpo de Sherlock -Shh, está bien. Todo estará bien- le susurró, inclinando su cabeza para mirarlo. -Puedes decirme lo que sea, pero por favor, ayúdame a entender qué pasa

Sherlock parpadeó y miró el amable rostro de John. Dejó que sus fuertes brazos lo sostuvieran y sintió su mano pasar por su mejilla, dándole una sensación de calma. Después cerró los ojos avergonzado y apretó la cara contra el hombro de John antes de comenzar a hablar. 

-Conocí a Jim en la universidad. Tenía solo 23 y ya había asegurado una posición como profesor. Pensé que era brillante- Tembló ante el recuerdo, cómo había caído tan fácilmente -Notó que yo no era un estudiante, preguntó dónde vivía y se ofreció a llevarme a casa. Le dije que había huido así que me llevó a su apartamento- Sherlock pasó saliva -Pensé que planeaba dejarme dormir en el sillón, pero esa noche me llevó a la cama.

-Me dolía más de lo debido las primeras veces que él… tuvo sexo conmigo. Jim dijo que se debía a que mi cerebro trabajaba demasiado como para relajarme, para solucionar eso me indujo a la heroína- Inconscientemente Sherlock tocó su antebrazo con el pulgar -Él era proveedor, así que siempre había algo en el apartamento. Mucha gente pasaba por el lugar a todas horas, hombres que trabajaban para él, dealers, compradores, clientes con otros intereses criminales que discutir. De vez en cuando alguno me decía algo, a veces incluso con Jim presente. Cosas como que era una buena mascota o que les gustaría jugar conmigo. Yo sólo les decía que se largaran, suponía que Jim los mataría antes de que intentaran algo.

La voz de Sherlock falló un poco cuando comenzó a describir esa noche. La noche en que todo cambió. Estaban sentados en la sala viendo televisión, Sherlock estaba recostado en el sofá en un bajón y Jim estaba sentado en el reclinable golpeando la mesa con los dedos, aburrido, de pronto entraron tres tipos. Se pararon alrededor del sofá observando al chico de quince años, Sherlock se sentó y se encogió en una esquina. Antes de darse cuenta los tres estaban sobre él, pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo. 

-No sé por qué sentí que yo no tenía decisión sobre lo que me hacían. Lancé una mirada a Jim esperando que les dijera que quitaran sus manos de encima, pero permaneció sentado, observando como si estuviera fascinado. Cuando uno de ellos metió su lengua en mi boca lo empujé, pero me golpeó y me tomó por la nuca mientras los otros seguían manoseándome. Me quitaron la ropa y me tiraron al suelo. Entonces miraron a Jim, como pidiendo permiso, él solo asintió- El cuerpo de Sherlock se tensó -Así que me sujetaron y me violaron.

Caían lágrimas silenciosas por el rostro de John. Levantó una mano para limpiarlas y abrazó a Sherlock con más fuerza contra su pecho. No podía permitirse quebrarse cuando trataba de mantener entero a Sherlock.

-Después de eso Jim decidió ofrecer la misma oportunidad a sus clientes. Trescientos por una hora conmigo, mil si preferían que me enviara a sus lugares de residencia para poder llevar a cabo la transacción en privado. Aunque solo algunos clientes podían pagar eso. Jim usualmente me daba una pequeña dosis de heroína antes, pero esperaba a que comenzara a bajar el efecto antes de que los clientes entraran. Prefería verme luchar un poco mientas me cogían. Nunca traté de huir, no podía volver a casa después… después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Solo esperaba que en algún momento tuviera una sobredosis o que alguno de los clientes más sádicos me matara. El último, Víctor, casi lo logró- Sherlock pasó saliva -Cuando Mycroft llegó al hospital la policía le dijo que me habían encontrado en el apartamento de Víctor y asumió que había vivido con él todo el tiempo.

Cuando Sherlock se atrevió a mirar a John de nuevo vio que cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Levantó una mano y la puso sobre su pecho, pudo sentir su corazón latiendo contra sus costillas.   
-Lo siento.

-Sherlock, no- se quejó John -No te atrevas a disculparte por lo que te pasó. Nada de eso es tu culpa.

Sherlock iba a decirle que estaba bien si no podía seguir con eso. Era demasiado, estaba demasiado dañado e incluso John era incapaz de arreglarlo. Pero cuando John abrió los ojos se sorprendió y guardó silencio. No lo miraba como si fuera una víctima, como si estuviera roto. John lo miraba como siempre lo había hecho, como si fuera hermoso, increíble, el centro de su universo. 

John lo meció un poco y le besó la frente. Tomó aliento y rompió el silencio -Tenemos que decirle a tu hermano

Sherlock abrió mucho los ojos. -No puedo.

-Lo siento, pero si ese bastardo aún trata de llegar a ti, entonces Mycroft tiene que saber qué ocurre- John pasó la mano por su cabello y le besó la cabeza. -Todo va a estar bien, Sherlock. Sólo dime cuando estés listo y ambos le diremos. ¿Está bien?

Sherlock dudaba que alguna vez llegara a estar listo para decirlo a Mycroft todo lo que le había dicho a John, pero era obvio que probablemente tendría que hacerlo para mantenerse seguro y aún más importante, para mantener a John seguro. 

-Está bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este trabajo es una traducción. De ser posible lean el original, infinitamente mejor.


	8. Capíutlo Ocho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He alcanzado nuevos niveles de felicidad/tristeza, pero es completamente necesario"

Las últimas semanas de mayo trajeron consigo la primer oleada de calor del verano. A pesar de eso el interior de la residencia Holmes permanecía frío. Desde la aparición de la nota de Jim, Sherlock parecía perdido dentro de su cabeza. Normalmente sin experimentos o correos de Lestrade para distraerlo, Sherlock mordería las paredes, pero ahora permanecía quieto y lánguido, hundido en los rincones más oscuros de su palacio mental. John no sabía qué hacer para traerlo de vuelta a la superficie, así que pasaba casi todo el tiempo junto a él tratando mantenerlo tibio. 

Estaba acomodado con Sherlock en el sofá blanco la noche que Lestrade llegó a tocar la puerta. John dudó cuándo escuchó que llamaban, sin saber si era seguro responder, pero un minuto después escuchó una llave entrar y abrir la puerta, después la voz de Lestrade desde el recibidro. -¿Hay alguien en casa?

-Estamos aquí- dijo John desde la sala. Se sentó y masajeó sus ojos. Los ojos de Sherlock estaban abiertos, pero no había respuesta –Sherlock- le susurró amablemente, tocando su hombro –Lestrade está aquí. 

Sherlock parpadeó y lo miró -¿Quién lo dejo entrar?

-Tiene llave

-Diablos- masculló Sherlock- Mycroft debe haberle dado una copia- Lentamente se levantó. Lestrade entró a la habitación y tomó asiento en el reclinable. El detective lucía como si no hubiera dormido bien en varios días. 

-Espero no interrumpir nada- dijo Lestrade al notar a los dos chicos despeinados. 

Sherlock negó con la cabeza. –No, pero no puedo imaginar que deseas discutir conmigo. Ya dije antes que no puedo ser de utilidad con el caso.

Lestrade suspiró y talló sus ojos. –Mira, he hablado con Mycroft…- lanzó una mirada a John -¿Prefieres que John espere afuera?

-No, puede estar aquí- respondió Sherlock

Lestrade se aclaró la garganta –La cosa es… Mycroft me advirtió que no te presionara demasiado por información. Está preocupado de que algunos detalles del caso puedan estar relacionados con, uhm, tu experiencia… en la universidad- Suspiró –No tenemos qué hablar al respecto ahora, pero mi equipo y yo hemos trabajado sin parar y no hemos encontrado ninguna pista. Así que si tienes alguna información que pueda ser útil, cualquier cosa, soy todo oídos. 

Sherlock junto sus manos y puso los codos sobre las rodillas.

–Conociste a Mycroft hace un par de años, cuando trabajabas en mi caso de desaparición. ¿Cierto?

-¿Cómo es que tú…?

-¿Te mostró una copia de mi expediente médico antes de destruírlo?- Lestrade asintió lentamente –Entonces leíste en el reporte patológico que había heroína en mi sistema cuando me encontraron- dijo Sherlock monótono –El reporte de la autopsia de la víctima incluía un análisis de drogas que dio positivo de heroína también. 

-¿Entonces crees que ambos consiguieron la droga de la misma persona?

-No lo creo, lo sé- murmuró Sherlock. Mantenía la vista fija en Lestrade- Incluso si te contara todo lo que sé en torno a los detalles de este caso sería poco probable que me creyeras. Estas no son deducciones, son cosas que atestigüé personalmente. No tengo ninguna prueba. 

-Está bien, sólo dame algún punto para empezar.

Sherlock suspiró y se recargó en el sillón. John estaba algo sorprendido de su tranquilidad. 

–El grupo criminal responsable de la mayor parte del tráfico de drogas en la parte central de Londres es controlado por un profesor de Westminster. La víctima de asesinato era uno de sus clientes. 

Lestrade sacó una libreta de su bolsillo y pasó las hojas. -¿Puedes darme un nombre?

-Jim Moriarty

-Hemos entrevistado a todos los miembros de la universidad. El profesor Moriarty tiene una coartada sólida en el momento del asesinato. 

-El hombre maneja todos sus asuntos criminales a través de otras personas. Él nunca tiene contacto directo. 

-¿Pero lo conoces?

-He estado en su apartamento- El rostro de Sherlock permanecía inexpresivo- Si buscan en el lugar encontrarán suficiente evidencia para apartarlo un buen tiempo, pero no creo que la palabra de un chico de diecisiete año califique como causa probable para un cateo. 

Lestrade guardó la libreta y se pasó la mano entre el cabello -¿Eso es todo? ¿Es todo lo que puedes decirme? –Era obvio que aún espera que Sherlock le dijera para quién era la nota. 

Sherlock asintió. –Sí. Es todo lo que puedo decirte. 

El detective se puso de pie –Bien, le echaré un ojo –su expresión se relajó un poco- Gracias- dijo tocando el hombro de Sherlock incómodo –Uhm… sólo- lanzó un suspiró –Cuídate. 

Con eso, Lestrade salió al recibidor. John se levantó y lo siguió, lo detuvo antes de que saliera -¿Inspector, Lestrade?

EL hombre se giró y le sonrió –Puedes llamarme Greg.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Puede darme su número de celular? Sólo… estoy preocupado por él. 

-Bienvenido al club- sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se lo dio –Aquí está mi tarjeta. Si hay algún problema puedes llamarme a ese número, día o noche. 

Cuando Lestrade se fue John cerró la puerta con seguro y recargó la cabeza en el marco de la puerta. Se tomó un momento para calmarse antes de volver a la sala, para cuando llegó encontró el sofá vacío. 

"Diablos, no puedo descuidarme un segundo"

John fue por la casa unos minutos llamando a Sherlock hasta que entró a la cocina y lo encontró de pie junto al fregadero. –Sherlock- dijo con suavidad- ¿Estás bien?

Tras todo el estoicismo y seriedad que había mantenido Sherlock durante su conversación con Lestrade ahora estaba pálido y tembloroso. John lo escuchó respirar profundamente mientras se acercaba al chico, vio una navaja goteando sangre en su mano derecha. Su manga izquierda estaba levantada y había un profundo corte en su muñeca que goteaba sangre en el fregadero. 

John empujó su cuerpo contra la espalda de Sherlock y pasó los brazos en torno a su cintura. Sintió a Sherlock estremecerse. –Shh está bien- le susurró- Te tengo. 

La voz de Sherlock era apenas audible –Sólo hice uno. Después me detuve. 

John suspiró y besó su nuca –Gracias por detenerte- se separó un poco para buscar una toalla bajo la barra –Toma, haz presión ahí- murmuró al poner la toalla sobre el corte. 

-Siempre el médico- gimió Sherlock suavemente. 

Una vez que la sangre se había detenido, John llevó a Sherlock a la sala de nuevo y sacó su botiquín de primeros auxilios. Administró algo de ungüento sobre el corte para evitar una infección y envolvió su muñeca con una gasa. El vendaje blanco contrastaba extrañamente con las cicatrices rojas en el antebrazo de Sherlock. Se recostaron en el sofá y John desenrolló la manga de Sherlock, se detuvo un momento para mirar el desvanecido dibujo de corazón bajo la palma de la mano. Pronto tendría que dibujarlo nuevamente.

-¿Sabes? –le susurró John mientras Sherlock escondía su antebrazo en su pecho- Es mi corazón el que llevas bajo esa manga. 

Sherlock sonrió de forma extraña –Eso tiene sentido, ya que al parecer yo no tengo uno. 

John cerró su mano en torno al puño de Sherlock –Yo no creo eso. 

-Hay una razón por la que la gente en la escuela me llama psicópata.

-Son idiotas.

-Sí, obviamente- masculló Sherlock- Pero lo cierto es que la mayor parte de los individuos encuentra difícil decir la diferencia entre psicópatas y sociópatas porque presentan los mismos síntomas. El psiquiatra infantil al que me enviaron mis padres requirió menos tiempo para hacer un diagnóstico apropiado conmigo porque había pasado años estudiando a mi hermano. Reconoce que ambos podemos experimentar emociones y empatía, pero tenemos una capacidad anormal para reprimirlas. Mycroft nunca fue propenso a los arrebatos de compasión fraterna, pero el día que llegó al hospital… nunca lo había visto así antes -Sherlock cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente –Yo estaba débil, desnutrido, tenía moretones en el cuello y marcas de agujas en el brazo. Apenas me vio se vino abajo. No pude manejarlo. Sólo desactive mis emociones y me quedé ahí como si estuviera hecho de piedra. Me asustó la facilidad con la lo hice, pero tenía que hacerlo o me hubiera lastimado- Sherlock volteó a ver a John –No es normal, no debería lastimar el sentirse amado.

John sentía su corazón romperse un poco con cada palabra auto despectiva –Sherlock, estabas sufriendo. A veces es más fácil no sentir nada-tomó el rostro de Sherlock con ambas manos –Mírame, no hay nada malo contigo.

John miró a Sherlock a los ojos esperando que le creyera, podía ver los engranes de su mente girando, pero no estaba seguro que sus palabras tuvieran algún efecto. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. John lo sacó y tecleo una rápida respuesta –Lo siento, es mi mamá, sólo verificando que siga vivo. 

Sherlock suspiró. –Puedes irte a casa si tienes que hacerlo. Estaré bien. 

John guardó el teléfono y se levantó sobre un brazo. –Si está bien, preferiría no ir a casa esta noche. Las cosas con mis padres están algo complicadas en este momento. 

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno, mmm… la otra noche estábamos sentados a la mesa cenando y mi mamá me preguntó si iría con alguien a la graduación, el sábado. Así que le dije que iría con mi novio- John hizo un mueca –Eso no acabó muy bien. 

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

John encogió los hombros. –No parecía nada importante comparado con todo lo que ocurre.

-Claro que es importante- dijo Sherlock tomándolo de la mano y acariciando su palma con el pulgar –Eso fue algo muy valiente de tu parte. 

-Para ser honesto no fue tan malo como pensé que sería. Al menos no tratarán de evitar que vaya a la graduación. 

Sherlock sonrió. –Eso sería algo increíblemente ambicioso de su parte- suspiró y miró al techo –Dios, había olvidado todo acerca de… el evento

John sonrió esta vez –Aún no puedes ni pronunciarlo ¿cierto?

-Claro que puedo- dijo Sherlock restándole importancia- Simplemente prefiero no hacerlo. 

-Bueno, llamémosle una cita, entonces. Nuestra primer cita. 

Por un momento, recostados y entrelazados, casi se sintieron como una pareja normal. Pronto tendrían una noche juntos en la que podrían olvidarse de todo lo demás. Una noche sólo para ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este trabajo es una traducción, el original es sin duda muchas veces mejor. De ser posible vayan a él, de ser posible dejen comentarios y sugerencias.


	9. Capítulo Nueve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es lindo, con algunos tintes tristes, pero tierno.   
> Este trabajo es una traducción, de ser posible vayan al original, sin duda un millar de veces mejor. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta canción acompaña la escena del club: https://youtu.be/2Suu75gDcbo

El sábado por la noche, Harry Watson llegó a casa de la universidad para ver a su hermano en su primera cita en la graduación. Sus padres estaban convenientemente fuera de la ciudad esa noche, así John no tuvo que lidiar con preguntas ridículas como “¿Haces esto porque tu hermana mayor hizo parecer que ser gay es genial?” o “¿Si aún te gustan las chicas por qué no eliges la opción más aceptable socialmente?” Harry en cambio lo ayudaba a sentirse como cualquier otro chico preparándose para la graduación. 

-Mi pequeño hermano ha crecido- dijo Harry al ajustar los botones del chaleco azul marino de John- En serio, este atuendo te hace lucir como un pequeño hombre anciano

John volteó los ojos –Dices eso con cualquier cosa que use

-¿No se supone que uses esmoquin?

-Nos colaremos en un club nocturno, es mejor no llamar la atención. 

-Claro, este atuendo no hará que llames la atención

-¡Cállate!

Harry se rió –Está bien, de hecho luces adorable. Tu cita es un chico con suerte.

-Creeme, yo soy el afortunado- murmuró John sonriendo para si. 

-Hablando de suerte, me tomé la libertad de empacar algunas cosas esenciales en tu mochila- dijo abriendo el cierre exterior y metiendo un paquete de condones y lubricante. 

-Por dios, Harry- murmuró John- nosotros no, no hemos…

-Pasarán la noche en un hotel ¿no? Sólo quiero que estén preparados. 

John suspiró y talló sus ojos. Sherlock y él habían compartido la cama muchas veces sin hacer nada y él no planeaba hacer algo distinto esa noche, pero no iba a discutir esas cosas con su hermana. Afortunadamente en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Harry se apresuró a abrir. John cerró su mochila y tiró nervioso de la manga de su camisa blanca mientras su hermana abría la puerta. Cuando John vio a su novio de pie en el umbral su corazón se detuvo. 

Sherlock vestía pantalones negros y una entallada camisa purpura que encajaba perfectamente en su delgado torso. Su pálida piel lucía luminosa bajo el halo de luz de las lámparas en la puerta. 

-Wow…- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a John.

Las mejillas de Sherlock se encendieron un poco. 

–Lo mismo digo.

-Bueno, los dos lucen increíblemente bien-intervino Harry- ahora váyanse, son casi las nueve-dijo empujando a su hermano por la puerta. Mientras John y Sherlock bajaban los escalones de la entrada hacia el Mercedes negro que aguardaba Harry les dijo –Diviértanse y tengan sexo seguro- John miró atrás y los dos hermanos se mostraron el dedo medio afectuosamente. 

Pararon primero en el hotel para registrarse e instalarse en la habitación. John puso su mochila bajo la encimera del espejo de baño. El grifo brillaba y el jabón en la esquina del baño olía a lavanda. John vació el contenido de su mochila mientras Sherlock, sentado en la orilla de la cama, lo observaba. 

-No creo que necesitemos esos-dijo Sherlock señalando el bolsillo exterior de su mochila

-¿No necesitaremos qué?- preguntó John sobre su hombro

-Los condones que metió tu hermana en tu mochila.

Con un suspiro John se giró y se recargó en la encimera –Lo sé, yo no pensaba… no espero nada de eso solo porque estamos en un hotel.

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza –No, me refiero a que, si quisieras, no necesitaríamos usarlo. Me hicieron pruebas para todo, ya sabes, después de que me encontraron-dijo con la vista fija en sus manos –Estoy limpio, solo en caso de que… estuvieras preocupado por eso. 

John respiró profundamente y cruzó la habitación para sentarse junto a él. –Lo único que me preocupa eres tú tratando de ser “obediente” y estés de acuerdo con lo que sea que pienses que quiero. No funciona así. Esto debe ser algo que ambos queremos. 

Sherlock lo miró un momento. –¿Cómo se supone que la gente sepa lo que quiere?

-Sólo haciendo lo que sienten- dijo John rodeando su pequeña cintura con los brazos –Sabremos cuando llegue el momento, pero está bien si no es está noche. 

Sherlock miró la rosada y delgada boca de John –Me gustaría que me besaras. 

-Eso me gustaría también. 

El beso fue despacio, suave y tierno. John evitó tomar la cabeza de Sherlock o hacer algo muy invasivo con su lengua, pero pronto ambos se perdieron en las sensaciones y cayeron sobre el colchón. 

-Bien, creo que nos estamos adelantando- dijo John al emerger en busca de aire –Tenemos algo qué hacer. 

Sherlock asintió –Sí, claro, eso. 

Escucharon pasos en el corredor. John asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio un pequeño grupo de compañeros estudiantes de la Academia Paddington. Le hizo señas a Sherlock para que se acercara a la puerta y siguieron a las parejas que bajaban la escalera. Ya en planta baja escaparon por la salida como un grupo de refugiados abandonando una zona de guerra. 

La brisa del Támesis refrescaba el aire cálido de la noche. Sherlock y John se tomaron de la mano y corrieron por la agitada calle alumbrada por anuncios y luminarias. El letrero neón del Globe brillaba cerca, pero sabían que no podían entrar por la puerta principal. El grupo de chicos con el que viajaban parecía saber a dónde iban. El grupo de adolescentes gay giro en la esquina hacia el callejón y bajó por unas sucias escaleras hacia una pesada puerta de madera. 

-Al parecer entraremos por el sótano-murmuró John

-Parece un poco arriesgado- respondió Sherlock-Podría haber asesinos escondidos ahí dentro

-No esperes tanto- dijo John entre risas. 

El apenas iluminado sótano lucía algo escalofriante, pero vacío. Sherlock estaba algo aprehensivo al subir las escaleras al segundo piso, John tomó su mano y la apretó un poco para alentarlo cuando cruzaban la puerta hacia el club. Se encontraron con las innumerables luces coloridas y la ruidosa música. Una vasta multitud llenaba la pista de baile y a las afueras del grupo se encontraron con un rostro familiar. 

Molly los saludó alegremente cuando se acercaron. –¡Sherlock, John! Me alegra que llegaran. 

John notó la forma en que las pupilas de Molly se dilataban un poco al ver a Sherlock. Envolvió con un brazo la cintura de su novio sonriendo amablemente –Nos alegra estar aquí ¿No es así?-dijo mirando a Sherlock. El chico miraba la habitación, las luces, el ruido y la gente. John frotó su espalda suavemente y preguntó -¿Estás bien, Sherlock?

Sherlock puso dos dedos en su frente y murmuró –Necesito beber algo. 

-El bar está por allá- dijo Molly señalando hacia la derecha. Sherlock asintió, lo cual fue lo más que pudo hacer para contribuir al intercambio de amabilidades mundanas en ese momento. Caminó hacia el bar y John lo siguió, pero Molly lo retuvo.

–Sólo un aviso, todos debemos estar fuera a las once. La policía suele aparecer a esa hora, en esta época del año vigilan mucho debido los chicos de las escuelas colándose en los clubes.   
John frunció el sueño y miró su reloj –Eso nos da solo como una hora y media. 

Molly sonrió con sarcasmo –Buena suerte para mantenerlo aquí tanto tiempo

-Gracias- murmuró John. 

Durante toda la conversación, Tom, el novio de Molly, bailaba indiferente detrás. Parecía haber contraído el hábito de hacer oídos sordos cuando el nombre de Sherlock aparecía. Asintió hacia John quien asintió de vuelta –Pásenla bien- le susurró a Molly. 

-Ustedes también- respondió ella. 

En la barra, Sherlock estaba recargado en la encimera con los hombros inclinados. John se deslizó junto a él e inclinó la cabeza sutilmente, una forma tácita de preguntarle qué iba mal. Sherlock tomó ese pie y murmuró –Debo ser cuidadoso. 

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó John

-No puedo beber mucho o Mycroft podría tratar de regresarme a rehabilitación- Sherlock presionó sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos –Lo siento, lo hago de nuevo. Me prometí que no pensaría cosas como esas esta noche. 

John levantó la mano y acarició suavemente el brazo de Sherlock –Hey, está bien. Yo también debo ser cuidadoso. El alcoholismo corré en mi familia- Observó la colorida variedad de botellas alineadas tras la barra –Bueno, tomemos sólo un trago y eso es todo esta noche. Así que debemos escoger uno bueno. 

Sherlock dio un vistazo a la selección -¿Qué tal ron y coca?

-Suena perfecto- sonrió John.

Llamó al barman y pagó los tragos. Sherlock tomó su vaso y bebió rápidamente la dulce y gaseosa mezcla. Cuando observó a John que tomaba sorbos de su bebida se percató que debía bajar el ritmo. Cuando se trataba de sustancias adictivas, Sherlock siempre se encontraba en un extremo o en el otro. Completamente sobrio o peligrosamente intoxicado. Era agradable por una vez deslizarse en el medio. La mente de Sherlock aún estaba relativamente clara, pero el mar tormentoso de sensaciones resultaba menos irritante ahora. Observó las luces y se preguntó si la agradable sensación que vibraba en su pecho era algo como… felicidad. Miró a John y estuvo seguro. 

Sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-Espléndido- respondió Sherlock. Tomó otro pequeño sorbo –Sabes, John, luces increíble esta noche. 

-Supongo que el ron comienza a hacerte efecto. 

-Es simple observación, John. El alcohol es un factor irrelevante. 

-Bien, cerebrito-dijo John riendo –si tú lo dices. 

Sherlock terminó el resto de su bebida y azotó el vaso en la barra –Vamos, esto es un club, deberíamos estar bailando. 

John se apresuró a terminar su trago –Bueno, pero si debes saberlo, no sé bailar. 

-Está bien-dijo Sherlock, tomándolo de la mano y tirando de él hacia la pista de baile –Todo lo que debes hacer es pararte ahí y lucir bonito.

-Pero tú eres el bonito-dijo John entre risas

-Debo diferir, John

Entre empujones avanzaron hasta la multitud que se movía en medio de la pista de baile. Cuando encontraron un lugar con suficiente espacio para moverse, Sherlock se detuvo y vio de frente a John con una mirada abrasadora. En un momento comenzó a moverse. Las otras parejas que bailaban sólo se movían y sacudían vagamente al ritmo de la música, pero los movimientos de Sherlock eran rápidos y deliberados, no parecía poner esfuerzo en ello. John apenas notó que su propia mandíbula caía al piso al verlo girar. El chico parecía más vivo y apasionado que nunca, la gente alrededor dejó de bailar para mirarlo, pero Sherlock no reparó en ellos. Todo era por John. 

Sherlock cayó de rodillas a los pies de John y lentamente subió por su cuerpo. John inhaló rápidamente al sentir los movimientos de Sherlock, sus caderas y sus manos pasando por todo el cuerpo. Levantó un brazo y tomó a Sherlock por la cara para darle un beso. Sherlock se detuvo y se inclinó, olvidándose de todo excepto de los labios de John en los suyos. Otra canción comenzó, con un ritmo más veloz y el espacio a su alrededor se redujo, pero Sherlock y John permanecieron juntos en su propio mundo. 

En medio de la pista de baile, la fricción y el calor corporal colectivo de la multitud hacían del aire acondicionado un sauna. Después de un rato, Sherlock notó que John se recargaba en él. -¿Estás bien, John?- dijo Sherlock por sobre la música. 

-Sólo algo mareado-respondió John

Sherlock dio un paso atrás y lo estudió. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y su cabello húmedo de sudor. Sólo entonces notó que el calor lo estaba afectando también –Vamos-dijo tomando a John de la mano- Debemos refrescarnos. 

Salieron de entre la multitud y volvieron a la barra. Sherlock lanzó una mirada al otro lado y vio que el barman charlaba con una chica que obviamente era aún adolescente, pero trataba de actuar como si tuviera veinte. Vio una oportunidad y saltó detrás de la barra. 

-¿Sherlock, qué haces? –siseó John

Sherlock se movía rápido, tomó una toalla junto al fregadero y la mojó. Lanzó otra mirada al barman y se aseguro que no lo viera, regresó al otro lado de la barra. 

Tiró de John y puso la toalla en su frente. La expresión de temor de John se transformó en una de alivio. Miró a Sherlock mientras este pasaba gentilmente la tela, quitaba el sudor de su frente, su cuello y sus mejillas. 

-¿Tienes idea de lo hermoso que eres? –dijo John sin aliento.

-Tranquilo, John- dijo Sherlock con suavidad –Me parece que el calor te afecta. 

-No, eres tú- susurró John-Tú me haces esto. Eres una amenaza para la salud, Sherlock Holmes. 

Sherlock sonrió –Si tú lo dices, doctor. 

El simple hecho de pasar la toalla por su rostro era extrañamente íntimo. También el hecho de ser quien sostenía la toalla esta vez hacía sentir extraño a Sherlock. 

Pensó en todas las veces que John pacientemente lo había hecho con todas sus heridas. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no quería hacerlo pasar por eso otra vez. 

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escucharon una pequeña y aguda voz entre la música –Oh por dios-murmuró Sherlock. 

John miró hacia una esquina tenuemente iluminada. -¿Esa es Dannie?

Su preguntó fue respondida cuando la pequeña chica emergió de entre las sombras y corrió hacia ellos abrazándolos. Irene Adler apareció detrás de ella en un entallado vestido negro y tacones altos. Dannie balbuceó emocionada –Mira, Irene. Mami y Papi están aquí. 

Sherlock puso una mano en su hombro y dio un paso atrás –Dannie-dijo con cuidado-¿cuánto tuviste que beber?

-Sólo un par de tragos-dijo Dannie hipando suavemente. Sherlock notó que su cicatriz estaba cubierta de brillo que combinaba con su vestido rojo cereza. Dannie lo señaló y dijo –¡Miren, tengo chispas en mi rostro!

-Luces muy bien, Dannie- dijo John amable, con algo de preocupación. Vio que Sherlock se alejaba un poco y llamaba a Irene a una oscura esquina, lejos del ruido para poder conversar seriamente con ella. 

-Confío –dijo con voz suave- Que no tienes intenciones de hacer nada con Dannie que ella no quiera. 

-Claro- respondió Irene dulcemente- Sabes cómo opero. 

Sherlock asintió –Bien. La cosa es que no importa cuan cuidadosa y considerada seas con ella, aún existe la posibilidad de que experimente algo de ansiedad. Si en algún momento parece que tiene un ataque de pánico…

-Sabe de la epilepsia- intervino Dannie.

-Bien- masculló Sherlock- si ocurre sólo pon algo frío en su rostro y recuérdale que respire.

-Y no la dejes beber más- agregó John- el alcohol puede disminuir el umbral de las convulsiones. 

Los ojos de Irene iban de John a Sherlock –Bien, Mami y Papi, no hay necesidad de enloquecer. Cuidaré bien de su pequeña niña.

-No soy pequeña- dijo Dannie indignada. Irene sonrió y la tomó de la mano, ambas de dirigieron a la pista de baile. 

John se detuvo junto a Sherlock observándolas –Estará bien- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo –Irene probablemente le arranque las bolas a cualquier chico que intente tocarla. 

SHerlock rio entre dientes –Sí, es probable. 

John tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos -¿Listo para volver?

-Debo devolver esto- dijo Sherlock mostrando la toalla. Caminaron a la barra, el barman estaba junto al fregadero –Toma, esto es tuyo- le lanzó la toalla al desconcertado barman. John y Sherlock se alejaron antes de que pudiera hacer alguna pregunta. 

Sólo unos segundos después de volver a la pista de baile las luces a su alrededor palidecieron en un tono azul y las notas de una canción lenta emergieron de las bocinas. Al parecer quien controlara la música sabía cuántos adolescentes se escondían entre la multitud esa noche. Los clientes mayores quedaron confundidos ante el repentino cambió de ambiente. 

John miró a Sherlock y le preguntó -¿Has bailado algo así con alguien antes?

Sherlock se mordió el labio desconcertado y sacudió la cabeza. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo en su habitual tono respetuoso -¿Cómo deberíamos proceder?

John sonrió y lo llevó al centro de la pista donde había un aire más fresco, más respirable. Ambos permanecieron quietos un momento escuchando la canción. El ritmo lento sonaba melancólico, casi triste. Tratando de tomar la posición tradicional para un baile lento, se las arreglaron para entrelazarse. John con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock, quien se colgó de sus hombros. Descansó su barbilla en el hombro de John y se mecieron lentamente.

-Oye, Sherlock-susurró John, sus labios rozaban la oreja del chico.

-¿mmmh? 

-Sé que es algo extraño, pero ¿Dannie bebió lo suficiente como para pensar realmente que somos sus padres?

-No creo que lo dijera en serio- dijo Sherlock tranquilamente- Ha estado en el sistema de adopciones desde los cuatro y una vez me dijo que no podía recordar cómo   
lucían sus padres. 

John asintió y frunció el ceño.

-¿A cuál de nosotros se refería como Mami?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros imperturbable –A veces, incluso los sujetos más progresistas utilizan expresiones hetero normativas. Obviamente, cualquier hijo nuestro tendría dos padres. 

Con aire ausente, John movió sus brazos hacia arriba y abrazó la espalda de Sherlock.

-¿Alguna vez piensas en cosas como esas?- preguntó vacilante -¿En el futuro? ¿Cosas como ir a la universidad, establecerse en algún lugar en Londres, tener una vida juntos?

Sherlock se detuvo un poco, su afilada mejilla rozaba la cara de John. 

-No lo sé. Antes de conocernos, yo realmente no quería… permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo. Sólo me enfocaba en sobrevivir un día a la vez. 

Helado ante la respuesta John cerró los ojos. 

-¿Y ahora?

Sherlock permaneció en silencio. John levantó la cabeza para observarlo y lentamente Sherlock lo miró. 

-Ahora lo único que sé es que duele imaginarme cualquier tipo de vida sin ti. 

-No debes preocuparte nunca por eso ¿Está bien?- le susurró John- Estoy aquí. No iré a ningún sitio. 

John levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar. Sin importar cuanto quisieran dejar de preocuparse esa noche, era obvio lo frágil, lo precario que era lo que tenían. Mientras permanecían bajo esa pálida luz azul las sombras del pasado de Sherlock acechaban en la oscuridad, esperando para separarlos. Sherlock puso su frente sobre la de John obligándose a respirar lentamente. Encerrados en su mundo nuevamente apenas notaron cuando las luces se fueron y la música se detuvo. 

-Demonios- mumuró John, observando la entrada principal –La policía llegó temprano.

Linternas aparecieron en la oscuridad del club. 

-Vamos- murmuró Sherlock

Se apresuraron entre la asustada multitud mientras todos los chicos en el edificio se escurrían hacia las salidas. Siempre mirando hacia atrás se metieron en el sótano, bajaron las escaleras pero aún lejos de alcanzar la puerta, Sherlock giró a la izquierda y se arrodilló junto a un montón de cajas. John lo siguió y murmuró 

-¿Qué haces?

-Vigilo a Dannie- le respondió mientras muchos de sus compañeros de la Academia Paddington pasaban. Observó en la oscuridad esperando ver alguna señal de la pequeña chica, entonces a su derecha se abrió la puerta de una alacena bajo la escalera. 

-Oh, hola- dijo Dannie atisbándolos. Se levantó sobre un codo con Irene recostada junto a ella. 

-Apareció la policía- dijo John con urgencia, no se molestó en preguntar qué hacía ahí las dos chicas. 

-oh, claro- dijo Irene velozmente –Por eso estamos aquí abajo. 

Sherlock evitó poner los ojos en blanco. -¿Entonces cuál es su plan?

-Bueno, supongo que nos esconderemos hasta que se vayan- respondió Dannie- Luego tomaremos el subterráneo a Baker Street- se miraron los cuatro cuando escucharon voces acercarse –Rápido, váyanse- los apresuró y cerró la puerta. 

Ya en la calle Sherlock y John vieron luces rojas y azules tras la esquina. No lo dudaron demasiado, lo cual fue afortunado. En cuanto tocaron el pavimento un policía abrió la puerta y salió a la caza. 

-Toma mi mano- gritó Sherlock extendiendo la palma. John lo tomó y corrieron entre el tránsito. Escucharon pitazos y un policía gritando detrás de ellos pero   
siguieron su camino. No se detuvieron o miraron atrás ni siquiera al llegar al hotel. Solo después de entrar y apresurarse por los seis tramos de escaleras hasta su piso, introducirse en su habitación y cerrar la puerta hicieron una pausa para recuperar el aliento. 

John se recargó en la pared cerca de la entrada y cerró los ojos. 

-¿Por qué siempre hay que correr?- dijo jadeante. 

Sherlock se rió por lo bajo, pero no se molestó en hacer alguna observación irónica. De una zancada alcanzó la cama y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, acomodó las almohadas y se dejó caer. Mientras tanto John se quedó junto a la puerta, sintió que sus niveles de adrenalina descendían y de pronto el tiempo pareció ir muy lento, se quitó los zapatos también y se acercó al colchón. “Esta no es la primera vez que nos metemos en una cama” se recordó a si mismo algo nervioso, “será como todas esas veces”. 

La pálida luz de la lámpara de la mesita proyectaba sombras sobre el valle de los pómulos en el anguloso rostro de Sherlock, la remarcaba la hendidura sobre sus labios, justo como la primera vez que lo había tenido entre sus brazos. 

-¿Qué haces tan lejos?- preguntó Sherlock estirando su brazo hacia él, cruzando el espacio entre ellos. John acercó su mano y la puso sobre la de él. 

-Sólo te observo. Podría quedarme aquí toda la noche solo observándote. 

Sherlock cerró los ojos y tomo aire. 

-Entonces, supongo que debo darte algo más que observar- Giro sobre su espalda y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Su dedos delgados eran veloces, pero pasaba de un botón de a otro lentamente, su piel de mármol quedaba expuesta centímetro a centímetro. Se sacó las mangas y lanzó la camisa a un lado, con la espalda sobre el colchón. Fascinado ante el despliegue de la parte superior de su cuerpo, John casi se perdió el momento en que Sherlock desabrochó sus pantalones y sacó sus largas y delgadas piernas. 

-Tú también- dijo Sherlock en un suspiro, John yacía quieto ante su figura –Quiero verte también. 

John no necesitaba más instrucciones. Rapidamente se sacó los pantalones rojos. La mirada de Sherlock recorrió el cuerpo de John, examinó sus hombros anchos, sus músculos tonificados y su piel bronceada. Sus ojos se encontraron y lentamente, como un par de niños pequeños jugando a “muéstrame el tuyo y yo te muestro el mío”, se quitaron la última pieza de ropa que cubría sus cuerpos. Ahora ambos estaban desnudos juntos en la cama, lo cual era algo totalmente nuevo. 

-Esto llega hasta donde tu quieras- dijo John suavemente –Sigo tu ritmo. 

Los ojos azules de Sherlock resplandecían en la penumbra. El chico, usualmente cerrado y reservado, ahora se mostraba abierto, vulnerable y confiado. 

-John- susurró- Tócame. 

Vacilante, John estiró su mano y posó su palma sobre su torso desnudo. Se acercó unos centímetros, mantuvo la vista fija en su rostro mientras sus manos exploraban el paisaje del cuerpo de Sherlock. Escuchó un pequeño suspiro cuando sus manos se deslizaron de su cadera a sus glúteos. Donde tocara, la piel era increíblemente suave. 

-Dios, no me sorprende que estés tan frío todo el tiempo- dijo sorprendido- no hay nada en tu cuerpo que aísle el frío. 

-Te necesito para mantenerme tibio, John. 

Sherlock estiró su brazo y lo jalo hacia así, sus cuerpos quedaron alineados. John se arrodilló entre las piernas de Sherlock para mantener el equilibrio, acercaron sus cuerpos hasta quedar pecho con pecho, cadera con cadera, piel con piel, sin apenas moverse, sólo bebiendo uno del otro. John levantó su mano para acariciar la mejilla del chico y Sherlock levantó el rostro, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. John se inclinó y lo beso lentamente. Sherlock cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, levantando su cuerpo de la cama, dejándose llevar completamente. John puso su rostro en su hombro, respirándolo. Lo abrazó y presionó sus manos contra su espalda. El cuerpo del chico se tensó. 

-Oh dios- exhaló John

Lo que John encontró bajo las yemas de sus dedos fue un patrón de líneas irregulares que atravesaban la piel de la espalda de Sherlock en todas direcciones. Él no había mencionado antes que algunos clientes solían golpearlo mientras lo violaban. Reteniendo las lágrimas, John cerró los puños y lo estrechó con más fuerza. 

-Está bien, John- le susurró Sherlock- Estoy bien.

John tomó un profundo aliento para mantener su voz firme. 

 

-Tienes cicatrices en la espalda. 

Sherlock lentamente se dejó caer sobre la cama. 

-Al menos tienes la certeza de que esas no las hice yo- instintivamente plegó su brazo izquierdo hacia su pecho. 

Recobrando la compostura, John tomó su muñeca y observó el brazo llenó de marcas con ternura. Besó desde el doblez de su codo hasta el dibujo de corazón bajo su palma, después colocó la mano de Sherlock en su pecho donde su propio corazón latía dolorosamente contra sus costillas. 

-Sólo hazme un favor. No te pierdas en el interior de tu cabeza. Por favor, sólo, quédate conmigo.

-Confía en mi, John, eres lo único en lo que estoy pensando ahora. 

Las lágrimas brillaban en los ojos de John, con una mano temblorosa acarició la frente de Sherlock y la despejó de sus oscuros rizos. No era justo que ese momento tan largamente esperado estuviera cubierto de tanta tristeza. Sherlock deseó haberse conocido antes, deseó no haber huído de casa a los quince. Aún así, el pasado no podía deshacerse, pero ellos estaban ahí en ese momento, juntos. Su mente estaba clara y tranquila. La decisión era suya. Sherlock supo lo que quería. 

-John- susurró-Te quiero en mi interior. 

John abrió los ojos, conteniendo el aliento. 

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí- dijo Sherlock suavemente –Te necesito. Necesito todo lo que puedas darme. 

-Soy tuyo- prometió John -Todo lo que tengo para dar es tuyo. 

El suave brillo dorado de las luminarias en la calle entraba por la venta, John sintió que había caído en un sueño. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y buscó su mochila, con manos temblorosas sacó el lubricante. La sustancia resbalosa y brillante se sentía fría, pero las manos de John estaban tibias cuando sus dedos se deslizaron dentro del cuerpo de Sherlock, relajándo y estirándo el estrecho músculo. Sherlock echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su largo cuello expuesto, su aliento entrecortado. 

John se arrodilló entre los muslos de Sherlock una vez más. La excitación se extendió por su cuerpo al observar al hermoso chico que yacía bajo su cuerpo. Le preguntó con voz suave pero vacilante: 

-¿Seguro estás listo para esto?

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada con ojos brillantes y susurró: 

-Por favor, John.

Dejándose llevar por la fuerza gravitacional, John se acercó y lo besó mientras lentamente se introducía en él. Sherlock jadeó y levantó la cadera hasta que sus cuerpos se ajustaron perfectamente. John se quedó quieto un momento y observó el rostro de Sherlock en busca de alguna señal de estrés emocional o físico, después se inclinó sobre él para besar sus labios, sus pómulos, sus párpados, su nariz, su frente. 

Como un terremoto, una increíble certeza golpeó a Sherlock, esa era la primera vez que alguien le hacía el amor. 

John estableció un suave ritmo, meciéndolos delicadamente. Sherlock enredó sus piernas alrededor del torso de John presionándolo más profundo, acercándolos aún más. Una sacudida de placer recorrió su espalda cuando John, con un ansioso impulso, encontró el amasijo de nervios dentro de él. Animado por su reacción, John incrementó el ritmo, golpeando el mismo punto una y otra vez. 

Pronto, John lo sintió temblar debajo suyo. Pasó sus labios tiernamente por su clavícula y su pecho, que crecía y decrecía en respiraciones irregulares. La abrumadora sensación de su orgasmo creciente hizo sentir a Sherlock como si estuviera cayendo. Levantó una mano en busca del rostro de John, necesitaba verlo, John levantó la cara para encontrar sus ojos. La mirada de abierta desesperación en los ojos de Sherlock hizo que el corazón de John se contrajera en un dolor tan maravilloso que deseó sentirlo el resto de su vida. Las palabras surgieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

-Demonios, Sherlock. Te amo tanto. 

Sherlock se aferró a él como si estuviera a punto de caer. 

-John. 

Cerró los ojos y se vino en un estremecimiento. John sintió a Sherlock tembloroso aferrarse a él y rápidamente lo siguió. 

Antes de que se limpiaran el uno al otro, se pusieran sus pijamas, lavaran sus dientes, antes de apagar las luces y volver bajo las mantas, incluso antes de que su ritmo cardiaco disminuyera y su respiración se normalizara, yacieron juntos durante una breve eternidad, abrazados. 

-Dime que eres real- dijo Sherlock con suavidad –Eres demasiado maravilloso para ser real. 

John sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

-Tú eres el maravilloso.


	10. Capítulo Diez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí se pone intenso, por favor tomen precauciones. Esto se acerca al final.

La mañana de domingo despertaron bajo las mantas y se permitieron un poco de jugueteo vestidos antes de bajar al lobby a desayunar. John sintió alivio al ver que los otros miembros de la comunidad gay habían logrado llegar al hotel sin ser arrestados la noche anterior. Había desplegado un muy inglés desayuno completo en el comedor, pero claro, Sherlock optó por una taza de café negro con dos terrones de azúcar. Tras animarlo un poco, John consiguió que diera algunas mordidas a una tostada. 

Se sentaron en un cómodo silencio cerca de la ventana, en una solitaria mesa. Afuera la pálida luz del alumbrado público brillaba entre la llovizna matutina, pero Sherlock y John estaban rodeados de su propia luz. El cálido brillo de haber pasado juntos la noche anterior –literal y eufemísticamente hablando- aún no se desvanecía. Sherlock se preguntó si el universo sería tan amable de permitirles permanecer así un poco más. 

Cuando terminó su desayuno, John levantó la mirada del plato y preguntó:

-Y bien ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?

Sherlock dio un sorbo a su café: -Probablemente deberíamos pasar por Baker Sreet y ver si Dannie logró llegar anoche.

-Dios, espero que sí- murmuró John

-Dannie es increíblemente hábil para jugar a las escondidas, estoy seguro que Irene y ella lograron evitar un arresto- Sherlock pusó su taza en la mesa y miró por la ventana- aún así sería bueno verificarlo.

Lanzó una mirada a la cámara de seguridad al otro lado de la calle. Sin duda Mycroft revisaría los vídeos más tarde. Aunque usualmente los veía en tiempo real, era domingo por la mañana y Mycroft y Lestrade dormirían hasta tarde. Sherlock sabía que si se hubiera presentado algún avance importante en el caso, Lestrade lo hubiera llamado. Mostrarle una fracción de la verdad había sido su intento de evitar tener esa conversación en particular con su hermano, aparentemente la información que dio no fue suficiente. Aún así, Sherlock esperaba no tener que lidiar con eso aquel día, esperaba tener un poco más de tiempo. 

John acarició su mano u espero pacientemente a que el chico emergiera de sus pensamientos, Sherlock parpadeó y lo miró, John sonriente le preguntó:

-¿Aún estás conmigo?

Sherlock asintió –Sí, estoy bien. 

-Parece que la lluvia se ha detenido- murmuró John –Deberíamos irnos, Dannie debe estar preocupada por nosotros también. 

La estación del subterráneo se encontraba bastante llena para una mañana de domingo. John y Sherlock permanecieron de pie durante su corto viaje a través del centro de Londres, deteniéndose de los tubos metálicos en el tren. Una pareja de edad avanzada, que lucía como si fueran de camino a la iglesia, sonreía amablemente a los dos chicos que permanecían sugestivamente cerca uno del otro, el pequeño y rubio recargado en el alto de cabello oscuro, con la cabeza sobre su hombro. John envolvió la cintura de Sherlock con su brazo libre y puso su mano sobre su espalda. John no dijo nada cuando Sherlock se encerró en el baño para ponerse usual atuendo de jeans y camiseta de manga larga. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de decir algo como “No es como si no lo hubiera visto todo ya”, pero se dio cuenta que no era realmente cierto, aún no había dado un vistazo a las cicatrices en la espalda de Sherlock y tenía la sensación de que él aún no quería que las viera. 

El sol se asomaba tras un ligero velo de nubes cuando llegaron frente a los escalones del 221B de Baker Street. En lugar de sacar su llave, Sherlock llamó a la puerta. Pronto escucharon los pequeños pasos y Dannie asomó la cabeza detrás de la puerta. 

-Buenos días- dijo John amablemente. 

Dannie abrió completamente la puerta y exclamó: -¡Están vivos!

-Claramente- respondió Sherlock sonriente –Es bueno ver que tú también. 

Dannie se apartó para dejarlos entrar. 

-Irene se fue hace un par de horas. Me dio esto- dijo Dannie sacando una foto pequeña de su bolsillo –para ayudarme a recordar su rostro cuando no estemos juntas. 

-Eso fue una buena idea- dijo John mirando la fotografía. 

Sherlock se rió un poco.

-Conociendo a Irene yo hubiera esperado algo más arriesgado

-Cállate- dijo Dannie dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo

Estando los tres en el corredor la Sra. Hudson salió de su apartamento y los apartó de la escalera. 

-Lo siento, chicos, pero no puedo dejarlos subir ahora- les explicó rápidamente- Un caballero vino a echar un vistazo al apartamento, probablemente por fin consiga arrendarlo. 

-¿En serio?- dijo John arqueando una ceja-¿ El tipo no se molestó con todo el equipo de laboratorio y los químicos que están por ahí?

-Supongo que no- dijo la Sra. Hudson encogiéndose de hombros –Aparentemente es profesor de química en la universidad. 

De pronto pareció que habían succionado el aire en la habitación. John volteó hacia Sherlock, cuyo rostro estaba en blanco, una máscara indescifrable. Conocía esa mirada, la calma que precede la tormenta. 

Sin darse cuenta la Sra. Hudson siguió hablando.

-Es un tipo muy conversador. Tiene acento irlandés, pero su apellido sonaba alfo francés- con los dedos tocó su frente tratando de recordar-Algo con M. ¡Ah sí! Moriarty.

-¡Demonios!- dijo John contiendo el aliento. 

Finalmente, al sentir la tensión en la habitación la Sra. Hudson observó a Sherlock y percibió la mirada muerta en sus ojos.

-Sherlock, cariño ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué pa..?

Sharlock levanto su pálida mano y todos guardaron silencio. El chico lanzó una mirada escaleras arriba. Sin decir una palabra se agachó y tomó a Dannie entre sus brazos, empujó a la Sra. Hudson hacia su apartamento. John puso un brazo protector sobre los hombros de la señora y entraron cerrando la puerta tras ellos. 

Sherlock se detuvo en un oscuro rincón con Dannie colgando de sus hombros.

-Rápido- susurró- aléjense de las ventanas- una vez que todos cruzaron la habitación Sherlock se giró hacia la asustada mujer -Sra. Hudson, necesito que permanezca tranquila y responda una pregunta. ¿El hombre está solo o vino alguien con él?

Algo agitada la Sra. Hudson sacudió la cabeza –No, vino él solo- Levantó una mano y tocó el delgado y rojizo brazo de Sherlock, quien sujetaba a Dannie con fuerza. –Sherlock, me estás asustando ¿Qué pasa?

Sherlock tomó aire y dijo: -Prometo que ni usted ni Dannie saldrán heridas siempre y cuando permanezcan aquí en silencio. Ustedes no son el objetivo, soy yo. 

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó la mujer -¿Quién es ese hombre?

Dannie gimió ligeramente y se aferró con más fuerza a los hombros de Sherlock, pero el chico la puso en el suelo junto a John. Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, John se puso en alerta y susurró -¿Qué hacemos?

Sherlock miró hacia el techo –Jim debe haber escuchado nuestra conversación en el corredor. Debe estar esperando que suba las escaleras. 

-Dios. Sherlock, no-dijo John en un susurro. 

El chico lo tomó por los hombros y le susurró: -No importa lo que suceda, no salgas de la habitación hasta que se haya ido. 

-Sherlock, no. ¿Qué estás haci..?

Sherlock lo detuvo a media oración con un beso de disculpa. Se separó y les dijo a Dannie y a la Sra. Hudson: -Deténganlo. 

Fue notorio lo bien que conocían a Sherlock cuando Dannie y la Sra. Hudson obedecieron su orden sin preguntar nada, cada una se aferró a un brazo de John. Él podría fácilmente haberlas empujado, pero no tenía corazón para hacerlo, Sherlock contaba con ello. Antes de que John pudiera protestar más, salió al corredor y corrió por las escaleras. 

El apartamento estaba en silencio. Los, ya de por si sensibles, sentidos de Sherlock se agudizaron al entrar cautelosamente y examinar los alrededores. La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta. Sherlock recorrió el pasillo y se preparó para cualquier nuevo infierno que lo aguardara. Sin embargo, era un infierno doloroso y familiar el que enfrentó al cruzar la puerta. 

Jim estaba de pie junto al escritorio tarareando la melodía de una pieza de Johan Sebastian Bach. Estaba guardando una extraña colección de objetos en el portafolios que estaba sobre el escritorio: un par de tijeras, cinta adhesiva, una perforadora, un rollo de cuerda y listón satinado rojo. Jim levantó la vista y sonrió lascivamente cuando escuchó a Sherlock entrar en la habitación. 

-Allí estás, querido. Empezaba a preguntarme por qué tardabas tanto- con una mano señaló la habitación sin darle mucha importancia- ¿Te gusta lo que he hecho con el lugar?

Le tomó a Sherlock toda su fuerza evitar desmayarse en el momento en que entró al cuarto y vio lo que había creado Jim. Un largo trozo de cuerda colgaba alrededor de las cuatro paredes, amarradas con el listón rojo de satín había fotografías impresas en gran formato, sobre brillantes hojas de papel. Fotografías de un Sherlock de quince años. Fotografías de él atado y drogado. Fotografías de…

-Oh, Sherlock, sé que siempre has sido tímido ante la cámara- dijo Jim ronroneando –Nunca entendí realmente por qué. Sólo mira lo adorable que eres, tu mente y tu cuerpo completamente destruidos, tan hermoso, tan despedazado, tan mío.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y trató de mantener bajo control su corazón y su respiración. El despliegue de fotografías no solo despertaba en él memorias de lo que los clientes le habían hecho. También le recordaron lo que ocurría cuando se iban. 

La rutina era siempre la misma. Una vez que los clientes terminaban con él, un par de lacayos de Jim lo limpiaban y deshacían las ataduras. Entonces Jim levantaba su cuerpo inerte y lo llevaba de vuelta al dormitorio. Cuando el abuso terminaba, Jim lo ponía sobre la cama y se recostaba junto a él bajo las mantas, lo estrechaba y susurraba en su oído cuan perfecto y adorable era. En ese momento era cuando Sherlock realmente deseaba morir. 

-¿A qué has venido? –susurró Sherlock permaneciendo quieto, como si estuviera hecho de piedra -¿Qué quieres?

-Oh, creo que los sabes- dijo Jim suavemente, inclinando la cabeza. 

Sherlock mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo, su voz plana y sin emociones. 

-Un poco arriesgado ¿no? ¿Secuestrarme a plena luz del día?

El hombre en traje Westwood hizo una mueca dramática. 

.¿Secuestrarte? No, no, no, no. Verás, Sherlock. Antes de media noche tú vendrás a casa conmigo- levantó una mano y pasó un dedo sobre una de las fotografías en la pared –He esperado largamente por esto, pero creo que seré generoso y te daré tiempo para terminar las cosas con tu querido John. Sé que se le romperá el corazón cuando le digas que aún perteneces a alguien más. Aunque quizá cuando vea esto lo entienda- los ojos de Jim brillaron peligrosamente –Espero que lo entienda, Sherlock. No quiero tener que volver aquí. 

Jim se giró hacia el escritorio y cerró el portafolios –Te estaré esperando al cuarto para las doce- dijo cerrando los broches –Tengo un cliente para esta noche y una dosis de heroína con tu nombre- se acercó a Sherlock y acarició su mejilla. El chico se alejó y Jim se rió con malicia. Entonces lo tomó por la nuca y respiró en su oído 

–No me hagas esperar. 

En el apartamento de abajo John estiraba el cuello hacia el techo, su cuerpo entero vibraba de ansiedad. Dannie y la Sra. Hudson estaban aferradas a él, como plantas colgando de un árbol, ahora él las rodeaba con los brazos, protector. Los tres se tensaron al escuchar pasos en la escalera y en el pasillo. La puerta del frente se abrió y se cerró. Un hombre en traje Westwood salió a la calle. 

John espió por la ventana y le susurró a la Sra. Hudson: -¿Es él?- La mujer asintió tímidamente y John sintió que la ira y el odio tomaban su corazón con puño de hierro mientras veía al hombre desaparecer en un taxi. Entonces les llegó otro sonido de arriba, el sonido de un par de nudosas rodillas golpeando el suelo. 

-Sherlock- gimió John. 

Se separó de Dannie y la Sra. Hudson y estas lo dejaron ir. Con un golpe de frío en su estómago, John subió a toda prisa y entró al apartamento. Grito el nombre de Sherlock una y otra vez, pero todo lo que podía oír era su pulso en sus oídos. Entró de prisa al dormitorio y encontró a Sherlock enrollado en el piso al pie de la cama. 

-Oh dios mío- dijo gateando hacia él. Sherlock estaba tendido sobre un costado y sus brazos cubrían su rostro, John pudo ver su pecho moverse en una respiración   
superficial. 

-Sherlock, está bien. Soy yo- susurró –Moriarty se ha ido- Levantó una mano para tocarlo y revisar si se encontraba herido, pero Sherlock se encongió -¿Sherlock, qué pasa? ¿Qué hizo..?

John levantó la mirada y puso una mano sobre su boca. Por un momento tuvo nauseas. 

El panorama de fotografías a lo largo de la pared mostraba imágenes muy gráficas de un Sherlock de quince años delgado, pálido, amarrado o sometido en varias posturas, hombres extraños usando su cuerpo. Ni en sus peores pesadillas John había imaginado nada así de horrible. 

Una vez que la parálisis del shock disminuyó, John hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Tiró del cordón y en un movimiento tiró todo al suelo. Esto no le causó ningún alivio, pero en ese momento poco importaba. John volvió hacia el chico en el suelo y le susurró: 

-Sherlock, está bien. Ya las quité- con cuidado levantó al chico hasta sentarlo y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Sherlock temblaba y cuando John tomó su rostro vio que sus ojos permanecían fuertemente cerrados. Lo entendió de pronto. No eran las imágenes lo que asustaba a Sherlock.

-Sherlock, por favor- le rogó John- Abre los ojos. 

Titubeante Sherlock abrió los ojos y vio a John arrodillado justo frente a él. Su rostro irradiaba todo el amor y la ternura que su corazón poseía. Con un suave y roto susurró le dijo -¿Cómo puedes aún mirarme así?

John sonrió y las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos. 

-¿Cómo se supone que te mire?

Sherlock enterró el rostro en sus hombros y dejó que John lo meciera suavemente hasta que su respiración se calmó. Entonces sintió que una de las manos que lo rodeaba se deslizaba, John buscó en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono. Sherlock lo miró y preguntó -¿Qué haces?

-Llamo a Lestrade- John buscó en sus contactos y encontró el número, pero Sherlock puso un mano en su brazo y lo detuvo antes de que pudiera llamar. 

-Traerá a Mycroft con él- murmuró Sherlock casi inaudible –No puedes dejar que mi hermano vea esto. 

John vio la mirada suplicante en los ojos de Sherlock y le susurró –Está bien, todo va a estar bien, Sherlock, pero debemos hablar con ellos. Tenemos que decirles todo. 

El sonido de unos pequeños pasos en las escaleras los hizo saltar. La delgada voz de Dannie se escuchó en la sala -¿Sherlock?

-Dannie, no- respondió Sherlock –No entres. 

No era una vergüenza desagarradora lo que se escuchaba en su voz, era miedo. Sonaba asustado. Por ella. 

La chica apareció en la puerta. 

-¿Sherlock, qué ocurre?- Entonces lo vio. Una de las fotografías boca arriba en el suelo. 

-Dannie- gimió Sherlock débilmente. Era muy tarde. El rostro de Dannie palideció. Levantó la mirada y toda luz había desaparecido de sus ojos. 

-¿Viviste así también?- susurró vagamente la chica. 

Más pasos resonaron en las escaleras, la Sra. Hudson subía a toda prisa. Llamó sus nombres, su voz se acercaba. Sherlock vio, incapaz de ayudar, como Dannie comenzaba a hiperventilar, sus manos presionando sus sienes. Se giró y enterró el rostro en el hombro de John. No podía hacer nada para ayudarla ahora. La simple imagen de él lo hacía peor. 

John no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Simplemente abrazó con fuerza a Sherlock cuando la Sra. Hudson se acercó a la puerta. Dannie se tambaleó y alcanzó a caer en   
los brazos de la mujer justo antes de que llegaran las convulsiones. 

…

Lestrade y Mycroft estaban sentados frente a Sherlock y John en el apartamento de la Sra. Hudson. Los dos chicos acomodados juntos con las manos entrelazadas. Una bolsa de plástico transparente en la mesa llena con el cordón y el listón rojo que Lestrade había quitado a la evidencia. Usaba un par de guantes de látex y rápidamente pasaba las fotografías, sin verlas más de lo necesario. Mycroft tenía los dedos contra la frente y evitaba observarlas. Eso aliviaba a Sherlock, pero la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su hermano le hacía sentir dolor en el pecho.

Nada se sentía real. Sherlock giró la cabeza y lanzó una mirada a la cocina. La Sra. Hudson estaba sentada junto a la pequeña mesa con Dannie acunada en su regazo, meciéndola. Dannie escondía la cara en el hombro de la Sra. Hudson. Aún no podía mirarlo. 

Finalmente, Lestrade apiló las fotografías y las metió en otra bolsa de evidencia. Las puso bocabajo sobre la mesa. Se aclaró la garganta y murmuró: 

-Entonces, ehm, dime si estoy en lo correcto. ¿Todas estas imágenes fueron tomadas en el apartamento de Jim Moriarty?

-Sí- respondió Sherlock de forma monotóna, con la mirada hacia el frente –Hay una oficina a prueba de sonido en su apartamento. La cama a la que me ataban era algún tipo de mueble de hospital. Jim la atornilló al piso para evitar que la cabecera de metal golpeara la pared y así él pudiera escucharme…-Sherlock sintió que John lo tomaba con fuerza de la mano. La presión lo ayudaba a mantenerse anclado a la realidad –Como sea, seguramente sigue ahí.

Lestrade asintió. Se aclaró la garganta nuevamente. 

-Y estos eran todos los clientes que, uhm..- se detuvo cuando vio a Sherlock sacudir la cabeza -¿Hubo más?

John giró la cabeza para verlo, tenía una expresión muy afectada. Sherlock soltó su mano y se abrazó el torso. 

-Hubo ciento treinta y siete en total.

-Dios- murmuró Lestrade masajeando sus ojos. 

Sin importarle los presentes, John tomó el rostro de Sherlock con ambas manos. Sherlock dejó que John pusiera su frente contra la suya. Avergonzado Sherlock se encogió y murmuró -Lo siento. 

John suspiró y le besó la frente.

-Ya pasamos por esto. No tienes porque disculparte por lo que has pasado. Nada de esto es tu culpa. 

Los hombres permanecieron en silencio y dejaron a los chicos tener su momento. Una vez que se controlaron Mycroft hizo su pregunta. 

-¿Está Víctor en estas fotografías?- preguntó señalando la bolsa de evidencia. 

El chico sacudió la cabeza. 

-Víctor era de los que pagaban la cuota para llevarme a su casa para una… sesión privada- Sherlock tomó aire y dirigió la mirada hacia sus manos –Cuando desperté en el hospital traté de juntar las piezas sobre lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, pero no podía recordar cómo había llegado ahí. 

Mycroft se aferró al mango de su sombrilla, sus nudillos palidecieron. 

-Dejaste de respirar en algún punto- murmuró. Podía sentirse el dolor en la habitación, ocupando el espacio entre ellos –Víctor le dijo a la policía que te encontró inconsciente en un callejón y que te había llevado a su apartamento para tratar de ayudarte. En el hospital, cuando los médicos notaron las marcas extrañas en tu cuerpo, hicieron pruebas de violación- Mycroft talló sus ojos con fuerza –Tenías quince años. 

Sherlock se obligó a mirar directamente a su hermano. 

-Ya no soy un niño, Mycroft. 

-No, ya no lo eres- le concedió –pero aún eres mi hermano pequeño. 

Mycroft observó la pila de fotografías otra vez y Sherlock supo lo que estaba pensando. 

-Desearía que fuera tan simple- dijo Sherlock tranquilo- Pero no puedes hacerlo desaparecer como hiciste con Víctor. Está muy bien relacionado. 

Lestrade puso una mano sobre el brazo de Mycroft.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero tiene razón. Debemos hacer esto según el manual- El detective empacó la evidencia en la bolsa forense –La mala noticia es que tenderé que reabrir el caso de desaparición de Sherlock para agregar esta información. 

Mycfroft suspiró -¿Y la buena?

-La buena es que probablemente pueda conseguir una orden de cateo para el apartamento de Jim Moriarty. Solo necesito un día o dos para que el juez la firme. 

Sherlock cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente. No tenía esa cantidad de tiempo. 

Terminada la reunión los cuatro se levantaron y caminaron a la entrada. En el umbral, Mycroft se detuvo y dejó su sombrilla. Se acercó al más joven de los Holmes. Sherlock se preparó sin saber qué esperar. En un extraño gesto, Mycroft puso los brazos en torno a su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza. 

Sherlock tragó saliva. 

-Puedo ver porque evitas esta clase de cosas, preocuparse. Es muy debilitante ¿no?

Mycroft se separó y puso las manos sobre los hombros del chico. 

-Es cierto- admitió-pero en tu caso es realmente inevitable. 

Así de simple, Lestrade y Mycroft se habían ido y finalmente Sherlock pudo respirar. Volvió al pie de la escalera y con los nudillos masajeó su antebrazo. John se paró junto a él y lo estudio preocupado. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó John, luego sacudió la cabeza –Lo siento, pregunta estúpida. 

-Está bien- murmuró Sherlock, luchando por mantener firme su voz- Al parecer esa es una de las preguntas que la gente debe hacer aún cuando la respuesta es obvia- Respiró lentamente y presionó con más fuerza su brazo –Me duele el brazo. Está muy tenso y en realidad solo hay una manera de arreglarlo. Dejé mi navaja en casa ayer. Podría utilizar un pedazo de vidrio o algo así, pero en este punto probablemente tocaría una vena. 

John deslizó sus manos sobre su brazo, con cuidado deshizo el puño. Masajeó su antebrazo con los pulgares, relajando los músculos tensos. Después tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mi ¿está bien?- dijo John con suavidad- Sé que duele, pero necesito que te sientas amado. Necesito que entiendas cuanto te amo- John besó la palma de su mano y la sostuvo contra su mejilla –Eres mi mundo ahora y no quiero perderte. 

El corazón de Sherlock se contrajo en su pecho. Saber lo que tenía que hacer esa noche era aterrador, pero que le recordaran lo mucho que tendría que perder lo asustaba aún más. Enterró la cara en su cuello y susurró: -Sólo prométeme que no te enojarás conmigo. 

John parpadeó confundido. -¿Por qué diablos tendría que estar enojado contigo?

La Sra Hudson apareció en el corredor y salvó a Sherlock de dar una respuesta. Los chicos se separaron como si la reina estuviera entrando. La Sra. Hudson se secó los ojos antes de decir en un valiente tono alegre –Chicos, si quieren una taza de té, puedo poner la tetera. 

-Está bien, Sra. Hudson- respondió John- Ya ha hecho suficiente por hoy. 

Sherlock bajó la mirada y se abrazó a si mismo. –Lamento mucho los problemas que he causado. 

La expresión de la mujer se suavizó. –Oh querido- susurró, abrazando al chico –No tienes porque disculparte, fui yo quien dejo entrar a ese monstruo a mi… bueno, en realidad es su apartamento ¿no es así?- se apartó y sonrió –No creo que pueda enfrentar a más posibles inquilinos de todas formas, pero creo que siempre ha sido así. El 221 B es tuyo cuando quieras- Miró a John también- Eso va para ti también, hay otra habitación en el segundo piso- la señora se ruborizó –Claro que probablemente no necesiten una segunda habitación. 

John se rió y sacudió la cabeza –Quién sabe, tal vez Dannie se canse del sótano y decida mudarse arriba con nosotros.

Sherlock jadeó. –Oh dios, Dannie. 

Corrió al apartamento de la Sra. Hudson y se apresuró a entrar a la cocina. Dannie estaba sola, de pie junto a la barra. Parecía estar en un concurso de miradas con el cajón de los cuchillos. Sherlock se acercó cuidadosamente, no quería sobresaltarla. Golpeó con los dedos la barra para hacerle saber que estaba ahí. Ella no levantó la mirada. 

Tras un momento de silencio Sherlock le dijo en voz baja -¿Ya se ha ido?

Con la mirada aún puesta en el cajón de los cuchillos la chica asintió. 

-Me tomó un poco, pero ahora la imagen está fragmentada y borrosa- Soltó un suspiro tembloroso –Aún tengo una idea general de lo que vi. Dannie se aferró a su brazo izquierdo, haciendo presión con el pulgar en su muñeca. –De verdad podría usar un poco de morfina. 

-Lo sé, yo también- le susurró Sherlock –Pero no podemos. Tú llevas ocho meses limpia y yo… llevo cinco días limpio. Lo hacemos bien. 

-Sabes de lo que hablas ¿no?- Finalmente, Dannie levantó la mirada, sus enormes ojos brillaban –Sé lo que los chicos en la escuela dicen sobre mi, sobre por qué hice esto- dijo señalando su cicatriz –Es extraño lo acertadas que son algunas de sus teorías. 

Sherlcok se encogió de hombros.-Incluso los idiotas pueden adivinar. 

-Sin embargo, tú no adivinas- le contestó Dannie –Tú filtras los detalles azarosos y averiguas la verdad. ¿Qué fue lo que lo hizo obvio?

Sherlock suspiró y miro la barra –Al parecer las convulsiones en el lóbulo temporal derecho aparecen como síntoma de… traumas de infancia muy específicos. 

-Supongo que hay algunas ventajas en no tener memoria visual- sonrió tristemente- pero tú recuerdas todo ¿no es así?

Sherlock se arrodilló para mirarla a los ojos –Estoy bien, Dannie

-No tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo ¿sabes?-dijo la chica en voz baja- ¿No es muy cansado?

Sherlock mantuvo la mirada firme –Tú dímelo. 

En ese momento Dannie se rompió y colapsó sobre los hombros de Sherlock. Se abrazó al chico y este la envolvió, un poco desconcertado por haber recibido tres abrazos en un espacio de cinco minutos. John y la Sra. Hudson escogieron ese momento para aparecerse en la cocina, la respuesta que les pareció más apropiada fue tirarse en suelo y unírseles en el abrazo. En medio de Dannie, la Sra. Hudson y John, Sherlock se sintió un poco abrumado. 

-Está bien, creo que he tenido suficientes abrazos por hoy- murmuró- Oficialmente he alcanzado mi límite. 

Todos rieron y se separaron recargándose en las alacenas. Ninguno parecía listo para levantarse. 

-¿Qué tal la cadera, Sra. Hudson?- preguntó John. 

-No tan mal- le respondió ella –podría usar algún remedio herbal para ser honesta. Estoy algo cansada. 

-Bueno, la crisis ha pasado- la animó John –El hermano de Sherlock y el Inspector Lestrade mantendrán vigilado el lugar como precaución, pero estarán seguras aquí. 

Dannie y la Sra. Hudson se miraron y después los miraron a ellos. –Si este es el lugar más seguro- dijo la Sra. Hudson- Entonces ustedes deberían quedarse aquí también. 

John sonrió a Sherlock –¿Eso está bien para ti?

Sherlock tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. –No hay otro sitio en el que me gustaría estar. 

Observó a su pequeña familia. Estarían seguros esa noche. Sherlock se encargaría de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este trabajo es una traducción, si es posible vayan al original. Cualquier sugerencia u observación será bienvenida. Gracias por leer.


	11. Capítulo Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se acerca el final... muy intenso

El reloj digital de la mesita de noche marcaba 11:15. Sherlock yacía de costado con el cuerpo de John acomodado a su lado, en la oscuridad observaba las sombras en la pared. Se habían quedado completamente vestidos y sobre las mantas, lo cual hacía menos difícil para Sherlock deslizarse fuera de la cama sin despertar a John. Aún así no era algo sencillo. Rozó con sus labios la frente del chico, quería saborear un último contacto con él. Después se giro y se sentó en el borde de la cama. 

Según el plan que había trazado en su mente, sabía que debía dejar su celular para que Mycroft y Lestrade no pudieran rastrearlo. Tocó el botón para encender la pantalla, la fuerte luz en medio de la oscuridad lo obligó a parpadear mientras abría un mensaje en blanco para dejar una nota. 

"No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien."

Si esta era su última oportunidad para decirlo, entonces quizá debía hacerlo ahora. 

"Te amo."

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita, rápidamente se puso sus calcetines y los zapatos y salió al pasillo. El apartamento estaba oscuro y en silencio, sólo brillaba la luz fantasmal del alumbrado que entraba por la ventana. Sherlock cruzó la sala y observó la calle, como era de esperarse había una patrulla estacionada en la acera de enfrente cuidando el 221B. Claro, había otras formas de dejar el lugar. 

Sherlock subió los escalones al otro dormitorio. Sólo había estado en esa habitación una vez, pero sabía que ahí estaban las escaleras de emergencia. Tuvo una rara, pero familiar sensación, como si se hubiera sumergido bajo el agua. Sin mirar atrás abrió la pequeña ventana y desapareció en medio de la noche. 

Corría por un largo corredor sin estar seguro a dónde iba. Al final del pasillo una puerta se abrió y se apresuró a entrar. La habitación estaba oscura, pero pudo ver una delgada figura enrollada en el suelo. Se acercó y se percató que se trataba de Sherlock. 

-¡Sherlock!- John cayó de rodillas y se acercó para tocarlo, para agarrarlo, para abrazarlo, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo. El chico yacía inerte. Al gritar su nombre nuevamente sintió unas manos que lo alejaban, unas figuras oscuras rodearon a Sherlock, jalaron sus brazos para girarlo y lego lo levantaron. -¡Alto!- grito John- ¡Deténganse! ¡Déjenlo en paz!

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron por un momento, se giro para mirarlo y susurró “Lo siento, John”

¿Por qué siempre dice eso? ¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso?

John gritaba y luchaba contra las manos que lo retenían. Un hombre en traje Westwood apareció y se paró junto al chico. Tomó un largo cuchillo y lo sostuvo sobre el pecho de Sherlock, quien seguía inmóvil, su rostro parecía tranquilo cuando el hombre hundió el cuchillo en su corazón. 

-¡NO!- gritó John sobresaltado. Parpadeó y observó a su alrededor. Su acelerado corazón latió aún más rápido cuando estiró una mano y encontró vacío el otro lado de la cama. -¿Sherlock?

John se levantó y encendió la lámpara. Aspiró hondo y talló sus ojos con las manos tratando de sacudirse el pánico que crecía dentro de él. "Fue solo un sueño" se decía "Sólo una maldita pesadilla." -¿Sherlock?- llamó de nuevo. Entonces vio el teléfono de Sherlock sobre la mesita. Lo levantó con manos temblorosas y leyó la nota. 

-Oh Dios- exhaló John- ¡Oh, mierda!

Se tomó un momento para controlarse y luego sacó su celular para llamar a Lestrade. La llamada entró al buzón de voz muchas veces, John estaba seguro que enloquecería cuando finalmente escuchó la voz del inspector al otro lado de la línea. 

-Estoy en una reunión- dijo Lestrade de mal humor -¿Es una emer…?

-Sherlock se fue- gritó John al teléfono –Dejó una nota.

-Mierda- susurró Lestrade -¿Por qué se iría a media noche? ¿Dijo a dónde iba?

Sin poder hablar John sacudió la cabeza, se percató de lo estúpido que era y respondió –No, no tengo idea en dónde está. Dejó su celular aquí. ¿Hay alguna otra forma de rastrearlo?

-Llamaré a Mycroft para que revise las cámaras de seguridad- Lestrade suspiró cansado- ¿Estás seguro que no sabes a dónde pudo haber ido?

John cerró los ojos y pensó un momento. La única idea que tuvo lo aterrorizó. 

-¿Exactamente en dónde está el apartamento de Moriarty?

-En algún punto cercano a la universidad, pero ¿por qué iría ahí?- Se escucharon voces al otro lado de la línea –Debo irme. Lo encontraremos. John, sólo promete que permanecerás ahí. 

-Sí, está bien- respondió John paralizado y colgó el teléfono. –Una mierda que me quede aquí.

Esa fue la primera vez que John usó una escalera de emergencia. Era una bajada abrupta y las manos de John estaban resbalosas de sudor, pero logró llegar al suelo sin salir herido. Se detuvo un momento en el callejón y se concentró en averiguar que camino tomar, deseó tener el mapa de Londres en su cabeza como Sherlock. 

Recordó la caminata que hicieron a la biblioteca de la universidad y trató de acordarse de los letreros de las calles. Entonces lo vio “Luxemburgo”

Tras correr una milla a toda velocidad John se detuvo a tomar aire, se acercaba al campus. Se dobló y puso las manos en las rodillas temblando por el esfuerzo. El Big Ben sonó a la distancia, eran once y media. John observó la calle y su corazón dio un salto cuando vio una figura solitaria bajo las luces del alumbrado. 

-¡Sherlock!- John corrió y el chico se detuvo y se giró para verlo. Sherlock lo atrapó en sus brazos, el chico colapsó y se aferró a él. 

-John. Oh por dios, John- jadeó Sherlock, respiraba como si él hubiera corrido. Lo tomó por los hombros y se separó –No puedes estar aquí- le susurró con premura- Jim sabe como entrar al sistema de cámaras, te verá. Sabrá que me seguiste, debes volver. 

-Sherlock, no- John jadeaba- ¿A dónde diablos vas?

Sherlock lo soltó y dio un paso atrás. 

-Tú me seguiste. Sabes a donde me dirijo. 

-Oh dios- John cerró los ojos y trató de normalizar su respiración -¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo Moriarty cuando estuvieron solos?

Sherlock observó el cielo. –Tengo menos de quince minutos para llegar a su apartamento, si no volverá a Baker Street y entonces no sólo irá por mi, irá también por ti. 

-¿Así que planeas sacrificarte?

-Lestrade reabrió mi caso de desaparición- dijo Sherlock con calma –Con suerte me encontrará en el apartamento correcto esta vez.

John suspiró con cansancio y tiró de Sherlock para abrazarlo. –Me juré a mi mismo que no permitiría que ese bastardo de tocara de nuevo. 

-John..

-Sherlock, no- se quejó John –No dejaré que te haga esto. 

Sherlock sintió que su resolución se desvanecía. Tomó el rostro de John para mirarlo de frente. Buscaba desesperadamente las palabras correctas para hacerlo entender. –En este punto, Jim sabe que la forma más efectiva de herirme es hiriéndote a ti- Recargó su frente sobre la de John- Te prometo que puedo sobrevivir cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa menos eso. 

John sintió un nudo en la garganta. Pero antes de recuperar el habla fueron interrumpidos. El sonido de neumáticos derrapando y de portazos resonaron en el aire, un auto negro se detuvo en la calle. Con la vista aún fija en los ojos de John, Sherlock lo empujó y gritó -¡John, CORRE!

Claro que John no tenía intenciones de correr, no es que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de expresarlo. Fue como haber caído de nuevo en la pesadilla. John gritaba y luchaba con las toscas manos que lo detenían, vio a dos tipos tomar a Sherlock y lanzarlo a la cajuela del coche. La voz de Sherlock gritándole que corriera fue lo último que escuchó antes de que una bolsa negra cayera sobre su cabeza. 

…

Cuando le quitaron la capucha John se encontró sobre un sofá de cuero negro con las manos esposadas tras la espalda. Parpadeó ante una pálida luz y observó la habitación. En medio había una pequeña mesa con un torniquete y una jeringa llena de un líquido ambarino, en un rincón había una cama de metal, con unas esposas colgando de un gancho en la cabecera. 

Cerca de la puerta, Sherlock estaba oprimido con la cara a la pared. No tenía esposas, pero Jim lo tenía por las muñecas levantadas sobre su cabeza. Jim recargó la frente sobre la espalda de Sherlock, respirándolo. 

-Es bueno tenerte en casa, Sherl- ronroneó Jim. 

-¡Quita tus manos de él!- gruñó John ferozmente, sin dar importancia al arma que apuntaba a su cabeza. 

Jim lo miró un momento, como si apenas notara su presencia. –Y el pequeño John está aquí también. Es muy dulce. Puedo ver porque te gusta- Jim resbaló las manos hasta la cintura de Sherlock -¿Dejaste que te cogiera?

Sherlock cerró los ojos y trató de apagarse. Necesitaba pensar. Tenía que revisar todos lo datos para encontrar la forma de sacar a John. 

-Cuando nos conocimos eras sólo un pequeño y tímido virgen- canturreó Jim en voz alta para que John lo escuchara –Ni siquiera querías ir a la cama la primera noche que te traje a casa, pero aún así te puse sobre el colchón y te dejaste llevar, como un niño bueno- Jim balanceó su cadera hacia adelante –Mi niño bueno. 

-¡CÁLLATE!- gritó John, luchando con las esposas-¡Detente! ¡Detente ya!

Jim sacudió la cabeza y se giro hacia el centro de la habitación. –Parece que todavía no lo comprende, Sherlock. Supongo que no se detuvo a mirar bien las fotografías después de todo. Que decepcionante- Encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una larga, dramática calada –Sherlock, quítate la camisa. 

Aún contra la pared, el cuerpo del chico se tensó. Cuando no obedeció inmediatamente un pequeño click resonó en el arma que apuntaba a la cabeza de John, como una advertencia. Lentamente Sherlock sacó los brazos de las mangas y se quitó la camiseta negra, su espalda quedó expuesta. 

Justo cuando John pensaba que la situación no podía estar más jodida, se puso peor. 

Los omóplatos y las vértebras de Sherlock sobresalían bajo su piel de mármol, la cual estaba marcada por un entramado de cicatrices rosadas y blancas. Sin embargo, justo en medio de los omóplatos las cicatrices eran más oscuras, como si hubieran sido hechas con hojas al rojo vivo. Esas líneas irregulares formaban tres letras, una palabra: MÍO.

John dejó caer la cabeza y tomó aliento, tembloroso. –Oh dios santo. 

Sherlock encorvó los hombros y sintió un escalofrío. Prácticamente podía escuchar a Jim regodearse, podía sentir las olas de dolor e ira provenientes de John. Los tres hombres armados permanecieron en silencio, observando y esperando. La tensión en la habitación crecía a un punto crítico, Sherlock tenía que hacer algo para que todos se callaran. Sabía lo que Jim quería escuchar. Esa voz fría siempre resonaba en su palacio mental, atormentándolo con pensamientos envenenados. 

-Lo siento, John- dijo en voz baja- Nunca debiste involucrarte con alguien como yo- Levantó los hombros y se giró, recargando la espalda en la pared –Sé que está en tu naturaleza, tratar de ayudar a las personas, querer arreglarlos, pero lo cierto es que no puedes repararme. Hay demasiado daño. Está escrito en todo mi cuerpo. Lo que otros me han hecho, lo que yo me he hecho. Estás cicatrices no sanarán nunca. 

John apretó los ojos y evitó un sollozo. Quería correr hacia Sherlock, quería abrazarlo y decirle todas las cosas que siempre quiso y nunca dijo. 

"Tú no necesitas que nadie te repare, Sherlock, porque no estás roto. A pesar de todo lo que este bastardo te ha hecho, no ha sido capaz de romperte. Eres la persona más fuerte, más resistente, increíble, maravillosa que he conocido. Y te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo tanto."

Atrapado y completamente destrozado, John no podía moverse. No podía hablar, a penas podía respirar. –Sherlock…- murmuró-Sher..

-¡Mira mi puto brazo, John!- exclamó Sherlock, luchando por mantener la fuerza de su voz. John levantó la cabeza lentamente, las lágrimas caían por su rostro –Esto es quien soy, quien siempre he sido. Soy una puta y un drogadicto. Soy su juguete.- Sherlock cerró los ojos con fuerza –Y lo siento, pero no puedo ser nada más. No sé cómo. 

Era intolerable observar a John venirse abajo con esas palabras. Sherlock tragó saliva y giro la vista hacia Jim. –Tienes lo que quieres. Déjalo ir. 

Jim inclinó la cabeza y sonrió. –Primero lo primero, querido- dijo apuntando a la mesa –Necesito que me demuestres que recuerdas cómo funciona esto. 

Sherlock caminó despacio al centro de la habitación y se sentó en la mesa, frente a la jeringa. Estiró su brazo deshecho sobre la mesa y ató el torniquete sobre su codo. Le tomó un minuto encontrar una vena que no tuviera cicatrices o que no hubiera colapsado, pero la halló. Introdujo la aguja y presionó el émbolo. 

Cuando el poderoso opiáceo entró en su torrente se nubló su consciencia. Sherlock desató el torniquete y observó fríamente la expresión engreída de Jim. -¿Satisfecho?

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Jim tomándo la muñeca de Sherlock. Observó el dibujo de corazón bajo su palma y se burló. -¿Un corazón?- ronroneó Jim- ¿No es adorable?

Tomó una última calada de su cigarrillo y presionó la colilla encendida contra su piel. Justo sobre el corazón. Sherlock luchó por mantenerse quieto mientras el cigarrillo entraba en su piel y lo quemaba. No fue tanto el dolor lo que hizo que su estómago cayera, como el malévolo brillo que observó en los ojos de Jim. 

Jim lanzó la colilla y encendió otro distraídamente. Entonces hizo señas al tipo que permanecía en una esquina y masculló –Moran, lleva a John Watson afuera y dispárale. 

Sherlock perdió todo sentido de equilibrio. 

¡NO!- Resbaló de la silla y golpeó el piso justo cuando Moran sujetaba a John levantándolo del sofá. Los otros dos hombres tomaron a Sherlock del suelo y lo cargaron hacia la cama. Debilitado por la droga, Sherlock forcejeó en vano tratando de liberarse, de correr hacia John, de protegerlo del peligro. -¡JOHN!

-¡SHERLOCK!- John lanzaba golpes y patadas en los brazos de su ejecutor. Desesperado observó a los hombres de Jim lanzar a Sherlock sobre la cama y sujetarlo al colchón. -¡Detente! ¡Apártense de él!- gritó John -¡SHERLOCK!

Los fuertes pasos de Moran resonaban al sacar a John del apartamento. Sherlock luchaba contra las manos que lo retenían. -¡JOHN!- gritaba Sherlock, su voz se rompía. Ya no podía ver o escuchar lo que ocurría, pero seguía forcejeando, seguía gritando, luchaba por que todo se detuviera. Eso no podía estar sucediendo, sencillamente no podía pasar. -¡JOHN!

Finalmente el eco de un disparo atravesó el aire. Sherlock yació inmóvil, como si todo dentro de él se hiciera polvo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este trabajo es una transcripción. De ser posible vayan al original, mil veces mejor y si algo puedo mejorar por favor, háganmelo saber. Gracias por leer.


	12. Capítulo Doce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El ciclo de la vida no es un círculo  
> Es sólo una línea recta  
> Que mide cuanto nos toma  
> Completar nuestro destino  
> Existe un limitado número  
> De latidos que puede dar un corazón  
> Los momentos que atesoramos  
> No podemos repetirlos jamás  
> Nos toma tanto tiempo darnos cuenta  
> El camino es tan inestable  
> Desearía haberlo sabido cuando nos conocimos  
> Que ya te amaba  
> Sé que no puedo más ser tuyo  
> Y que tú no puedes más ser mío  
> Pero quiero conservarte siempre  
> Siempre querré un momento más.  
> -Anónimo
> 
> (Perdón por la traducción rudimentaria de este poema)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la traducción rudimentaria del poema de inicio. Todo estará bien.  
> Gracias por leer hasta el final. Existe ya una pequeña secuela que también traduciré, espero lo disfruten. Gracias a 4getwhatisaid por este trabajo. (no sé poner links)

John Watson de rodillas sobre el frío pavimento, sus oídos zumbaban. Le tomó un momento comprender por completo el hecho de que aún respiraba, que no era él quien yacía de cara al piso en un charco de sangre. No parecía posible. Moran no podía haber fallado a tan poca distancia. Su cuerpo entero se sobresaltó y tensó cuando de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Abrió los ojos y el rostro borroso de Greg Lestrade apareció ante él. 

-¿Dios, John, estás bien?- murmuró Lestrade. Rodeó a John y le quitó las esposas. Un poco mareado levanto la vista para verlo mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie. 

Sintió un golpe frío en el estómago. Se aferró a la chaqueta de Lestrade y se enganchó a él para mantenerse en pie. 

-Sherlock, está… Moriarty lo tiene- jadeó John con la respiración entrecortada –Oh dios, debemos ir por él.. tenemos que…

-John, cálmate- le dijo amablemente Lestrade, con una mano firme sobre su hombro. Observó al enorme hombre que yacía sobre el pavimento con una bala en su frente. Si hubiera llegado un segundo después ese podría ser John –Probablemente estás en shock. Trata de calmarte. 

-¡No hay tiempo! ¿No lo entiende?- gimió John –Tenemos que detener a Moriarty. Justo antes de que me sacaran obligó a Sherlock a meterse heroína en el brazo. Lo  
va a lastimar. Él… oh dios- Las rodillas de John se doblaron. 

-Está bien, John, respira- murmuró Lestrade masajeando su espalda-La ayuda está en camino. Mi equipo espera, sólo necesitaba confirmar que él estaba aquí antes de caer con toda fuerza. Mycroft viene hacia acá en un maldito helicóptero. 

-Bueno, entonces dígales que se apresuren, carajo- dijo John molesto, su corazón aún latía a toda velocidad –No sé que le está pasando. 

…

Las esposas se incrustaban en las muñecas de Sherlock, quien yacía bocabajo en la cama. Había estado ahí innumerables veces antes, pero está era la primera vez que en verdad se sentía muerto. Las ásperas manos de Jim pasaban por cada elevación y valle de su delgado cuerpo. Aún así Sherlock no podía sentir nada, salvo el dolor psicosomático en su pecho aferrado a su corazón. John se había ido, nada podría traerlo de vuelta y nada podría hacer que ese dolor se fuera. Sherlock solo deseaba que todo acabara. 

-Oh, Sherlock- dijo Jim en un ronroneo –Nunca te había visto así antes. 

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y con una mano acarició el cabello de Sherlock. 

Sherlock respiraba superficialmente con la cara sobre las almohadas, sus ojos ardían con las lágrimas. Algunas saladas gotas se derramaron sobre su mejilla y Jim llevó su mano para limpiarlas. 

-Siempre estabas tan callado en la cama- le dijo Jim en voz baja –Tenía que pedirles a los clientes que fueran rudos contigo para obtener de ti alguna queja, pero nunca te vi llorar. Nunca te había visto tan destruido hasta ahora. Debo decir que es fascinante. 

Jim estudió el cuerpo del chico por un largo tiempo. Luego levantó la vista y llamó a uno de los hombres que quedaban.

–Llama al cliente, dale mis disculpas y dile que los servicios de Sherlock ya no están disponibles- volvió la vista hacia Sherlock y pasó una mano por su cuerpo una vez más –Quiero recordarte siempre así. 

Sherlock no sabía qué significa eso. No le importaba. 

Tras levantarse y alisar su traje Westwood, Jim se dirigió a la puerta. De camino dijo por encima del hombro –Quítenle las esposas y vístanlo de nuevo. Después llévenlo a la azotea. 

La azotea. Sherlock cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviado. 

Fue un viaje largo subir los ocho tramos de escalera hasta la azotea. Los hombres de Jim medio lo arrastraron, medio lo cargaron todo el camino. No había más fuerza en él. A través de la puerta brillaban pequeñas luches fluorescentes alumbrado el oscuro piso. Jim estaba tranquilamente de pie en la orilla, sus empleados se acercaron con Sherlock a rastras y lo dejaron a sus pies. Jim los echó y miro curioso a Sherlock. 

-Vamos, Sherlock. ¿No quieres observar la vista?- murmuró golpeteando al chico con el pie- Buena suerte que viva en un edificio alto. Es el lugar perfecto para esto. 

Lentamente, Sherlock levantó la cabeza y se arrastró hasta la orilla. Se asomó por el borde. Era una larga caída hasta abajo. 

-Ya puedo ver los encabezados de los periódicos. Chico de diecisiete años cae hasta su muerte. Es un poco trágico, en realidad. Tan joven, tan brillante- Jim sacudió la cabeza con solemnidad. -¿Qué pudo haberle ocurrido a este chico? ¿Qué pudo haberlo destruido tanto que decidió terminar de esta forma?

Dio un paso atrás y se sentó en la cornisa para tener una mejor vista del espectáculo. Al parecer, Jim se había aburrido de la vieja rutina de drogarlo, violarlo y venderlo. Quería poseer a Sherlock por completo llevándolo al suicidio. Claro, Sherlock no necesitaba que lo impulsaran. 

No era impulso lo que sentía esa noche, sentía que tiraban de él. Algo tiraba de su corazón y lo arrastraba hasta el pavimento. Sherlock se paró en la orilla y observo el cielo estrellado. Él no creía en cielos o infiernos o en almas inmortales ni nada de eso, pero ahora deseaba creer en algo. Si las divagaciones de los físicos cuánticos sobre materia oscura tenían algún mérito, si de alguna forma la conciencia humana podía continuar a través del espacio sin tiempo, entonces quizá, en algún lugar allá afuera, podría encontrar a John. Sherlock cerró los ojos y levantó los brazos. 

Entonces sintió otro tirón en su corazón. Algo que lo jalaba hacia atrás. 

"Nunca hagas eso" el John de su palacio mental susurró "Prométemelo. No importa lo que pase por ese extraño cerebro tuyo, nunca te hagas eso.  
Prométemelo."

-Tómate tu tiempo- ronroneó Jim-No hay ninguna prisa. 

Sherlock suspiró tembloroso y bajó los brazos. Dio un paso atrás y se giro para encarar a Jim. Toda la fortaleza que había sido drenada de él regresó con toda su fuerza –Lo siento- murmuró- Es muy tentador, pero me temo que debo declinar. 

Jim hizo una mueca enfadado –Oh, deja de tratar de ser listo y sólo suicídate. 

Sherlock se mantuvo firme –Honestamente, me encantaría, pero no puedo. Le hice la promesa a John de que nunca haría eso y pretendo cumplirla. Si me quieres muerto, entonces tendrás que matarme. 

La encantadora y prefabricada actuación de Jim comenzó a romperse y el monstruo debajo amenazaba con salir. Al levantarse y acercarse al chico sacó una Browning L9A1 de su bolsillo y apuntó hacia a Sherlock. 

-Vuelve ahí- gruñó -O voy a…

-No puedes obligar a la gente a quitarse la vida a punta de pistola. Eso le quitaría el sentido- Sherlock sonrió- Te estás alterando demasiado y estás dejando de pensar racionalmente. Porque puedes verlo ahora ¿no? No importa lo que me hagas. Yo pertenezco a John Watson.

-¡John Watson está muerto!

-Y tú me devuelves a él. Que amable de tu parte. 

Así de simple, Jim se quebró. Golpeó a Sherlock en el rostro con el arma y lo derribó. Arrojó el arma a un lado, se lanzó sobre el chico y buscó su garganta. Sherlock sintió sus dedos cerrarse alrededor de su traquea, pero no forcejeó.

De nuevo bajo control, Jim se rió de forma oscura –Normalmente me desagrada ensuciarme las manos, pero debo admitir que esto es mucho más íntimo- dijo tranquilamente, cerrando más sus dedos- Es casi tan bueno como cogerte. 

El chico apenas escuchó sus burlas. Privado de oxígeno sintió que se deslizaba. Cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, deseaba que todo acabara. 

De pronto las manos de Jim lo soltaron. Le tomo un momento registrar los sonidos que habían interrumpido el silencio en el lugar, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe, la estampida de pasos, el torbellino de las aspas del helicóptero sobre su cabeza. La luz del helicóptero iluminó la oscuridad y Sherlock parpadeó al abrir los ojos. 

-Demonios- murmuró por lo bajo. 

-Así que le contaste al Hermano Mayor sobre mi después de todo. Me siento halagado- dijo Jim en un ronroneo cuando el Gobierno Británico y la mitad de Scotland Yard caían sobre él –Una lástima que no pudiera terminar- con las manos sobre su cabeza Jim se inclinó y le susurró al oído –Cuando estés listo para acabar contigo, búscame. Me encantaría observar. 

Sherlock se encogió y giró la cabeza mientras le quitaban a Jim de encima. El hombre aún se reía como un maniático cuando un oficial lo esposaba y recitaba su derecho a guardar silencio. El rugido del helicóptero se hizo más fuerte al prepararse para aterrizar. Un fuerte viento frío creció sobre la superficie de la azotea. Sherlock ignoró a los oficiales que lanzaban las luces de sus linternas sobre él y le hacían preguntas vagas para ver si estaba consciente. Quería que lo dejaran solo, quería hundirse en el olvido, quería que todo se detuviera. 

Cuando Sherlock sintió que todos se alejaban supo que su hermano estaba ahí, caminando hacia a él. Sintió un brazo bajo su cabeza y hombros, una voz trémula gritó -¡Sherlock, Sherlock! ¿Estás bien?

Sherlock mantuvo los ojos cerrados y murmuró –Debiste dejar que me matara.

Mycroft observó a su hermano pequeño con una mezcla de alivio y desconcierto.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Llegamos justo a tiempo. 

-No, no lo hicieron, no llegaron- susurró Sherlock con voz rota- John..

-¡SHERLOCK!

El chico quedó helado, sin atreverse a confiar en sus sentidos. Ni en su palacio mental hubiera podido escuchar la voz de John tan clara y fuerte. Sintió el corazón en la garganta, su cabeza nadaba en confusión. Su vida no podía haberse destruido y luego recompuesto así de simple. El universo nunca era tan amable. 

Sherlock abrió los ojos y vio a Mycroft con un extraña y gentil expresión, algo como una sonrisa. Lentamente, su hermano lo soltó y se alejó, unos brazos más cortos y más fuertes lo abrazaron. Cuando parpadeó hacia la persona que lo estrechaba ahora, se enfrentó aun par de ojos azules con un arillo avellanado en el medio. Entonces Sherlock volvió a respirar. 

-John, oh por dios, John- Sherlock jadeó con voz ronca. Una oleada de emoción lo embargó, más poderosa que la droga que corría por sus venas. Levantó los brazos y tomó a John del rostro, necesitaba asegurarse que lo que veía era real, que no era una alucinación. 

Ojos amables, brazos fuertes, manos suaves...

-John.

-Aquí estoy- dijo John con suavidad- Todo está bien. Lestrade mató a Moran antes de que pudiera dispararme-como para confirmarlo, Lestrade se colocó junto a Mycroft, ambos observaron a los chicos reunidos. Sherlock sintió a John levantando sus rizos y sintió sus labios sobre su frente. 

-Dios, me asustaste Sherlock- le susurró –Por favor, dime que estás bien.- John estudió la herida en la mejilla de Sherlock y las marcas en su garganta –¿Dios, qué te hizo?

-Estoy bien- murmuró Sherlock, su voz aún un poco ronca –Te juro que estoy bien. Jim… él sólo… trató de matarme porque me rehusé a suicidarme. 

Todo el cuerpo de John se tensó. –Oh por dios. ¿Por eso te trajo aquí?

SHerlock se levantó hasta quedar sentado y se aferró a John. 

-Iba a saltar- dijo con tranquilidad y sintió los brazos de John estrecharlo con más fuerza- Luego escuché tu voz en mi cabeza diciéndome que no lo hiciera, así que di un paso atrás y le dije que no lo haría, que tendría que matarme. 

John suspiró agitado y susurró –Casi te pierdo. 

-Casi te pierdo a ti.- respondió Sherlock en un susurro. 

Toda la escena se volvió borrosa, las luces, el ruido y la gente. Sherlock y John permanecieron encerrados en su pequeño mundo, con la frente de uno contra la del otro. Cada caricia de las manos de John, cada roce de sus labios era un milagro. 

Tras un momento, Mycroft se aclaró la garganta y dijo en su tono elegante: 

-Bueno, hermanito, insistiría en visitar brevemente el hospital, sólo para mantenerte en observación unas horas, pero dudo que accedas- una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios, Sherlock abrió los ojos lentamente y levantó la vista hacia él –Estoy seguro que John es perfectamente capaz de cuidarte. 

Con la barbilla sobre el hombro de John, Sherlock pasó la vista de Lestrade a Mycroft y susurró –Gracias.

John se separó y le besó la frente una vez más. 

-Vamos- dijo suavemente- Vayamos a casa. 

…

Las luces dentro del 221B aún estaban apagadas cuando la patrulla los dejó en Baker Street. Sherlock y John se detuvieron en la entrada un momento antes de abrir la puerta y entrar. 

-Dannie y la Sra. Hudson probablemente aún duermen- masculló Sherlock. 

John tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos.

-Podemos contarles sobre nuestro encuentro cercano con la muerte por la mañana. 

Sherlock asintió. –Bien, porque no quisiera tener esa conversación mientras aún estoy algo drogado.

Lo más silenciosos que pudieron, Sherlock y John entraron y subieron las escaleras al apartamento. Todo lucía como si nunca se hubieran ido. 

Sherlock se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras John fue a la cocina en busca de su botiquín de primeros auxilios. La forma en que Sherlock inclinaba los hombros cuando John volvió a la habitación lo llenó de preocupación. Cuidadosamente limpió y vendó el corte en la mejilla de Sherlock, pero sus manos temblaron un poco cuando atendió la quemadura de cigarrillo en su muñeca. Cuando terminó, Sherlock bajó su manga rápidamente y se envolvió a si mismo con sus brazos. 

John se sentó junto a él y le preguntó -¿Estás bien?

Sherlock permaneció en silencio un momento, como si tratara de decidir si debía decir en voz alta lo que estaba pensando. 

-Las cosas que dije antes… en el apartamento de Jim… Yo no quería decirlas- murmuró Sherlock –Bueno, yo pensaba esas cosas antes, pero ahora sé que nada de eso es cierto- hizo una pausa desconcertado- No son verdad ¿cierto?

La vulnerabilidad en la voz de Sherlock hizo que el corazón de John doliera. 

-No, Sherlock. No son verdad, claro que no-sus palabras eran sinceras, pero John no sentía que fueran suficiente. Necesitaba mostrarle. John tiró suavemente de la camiseta negra de Sherlock -¿Puedes quitarte esto por mi?

Vacilante, Sherlock obedeció la petición de John, giró y se puso bocabajo en la cama. John se arrodilló junto a él y puso suavemente una mano sobre la espalda expuesta de Sherlock. Se inclinó y puso sus labios sobre las marcas en su piel. 

-Estas cicatrices muestran que atravesaste el infierno y sobreviviste- susurró John, besando tiernamente cada una –Eres fuerte, eres brillante, eres increíble y ciertamente, no estás roto- Se acomodó sobre la cama junto al chico y Sherlock giró para verlo. Sus ojos azules brillaban entre la pálida luz. John supo entonces que Sherlock le creía. 

Quedaban algunas horas de oscuridad. Sherlock y John permanecieron despiertos abrazados mientras esperaban el amanecer. 

-Por favor, John-susurró Sherlock-dime que eres real.

-Aquí estoy, Sherlock-dijo John suavemente-No iré a ninguna parte.

**Author's Note:**

> La imagen original del personaje de Dannie es muy similar a Willow Shields.
> 
> Esta es una traducción de un extraordinario trabajo originalmente publicado en inglés. Es la primera vez que traduzco algo y es la primera vez que publico algo aquí. Si es posible hagan críticas a mi trabajo de traducción y sigan el trabajo original, sin duda diezmil veces mejor. Y si he cometido algún error, por favor háganlo saber.


End file.
